Avatar : El último maestro agua
by Tsuki-Berry
Summary: Después de una guerra frívola, donde la tribu agua quedó manchada en sangre inocente, el mundo ya no es capaz de aceptarlos y mantener el equilibrio. Tsukishima Kei es el avatar, pero ¿Como alguien sin esperanza puede restaurar el mundo entero? Advertencia: Yaoi Pareja: KuroTsukki y otras.
1. Prólogo

El último maestro agua.

Avatar / Haikyuu crossover

Así como lo leen, este es un crossover de avatar con los personajes de Haikyuu, ambas series no me pertenecen.

De avatar solo utilizare sus bases, y de haikyuu los personajes y personalidad, por lo que Aang, Korra y algunos eventos que se ven en el show aquí no ocurrieron.

Sin más espero que les guste

 **Prologo**

 **.**

 **.**

La guerra de hielo…

Tal vez uno de los acontecimientos más oscuros y fríos que se vivió durante los primeros años después de la fundación de la republica unida de las naciones, bastante irónico.

Un grupo de maestros agua de alto nivel hayo la manera de usar la temida _sangre control_ sin necesidad de estar bajo la luna llena, creyéndose superiores organizaron un ataque de invasión contra la ciudad y contra todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, fue un invierno en verano, lograron congelar muchas zonas del globo terráqueo.

Aquel poder tan temido era infalible, muchos maestros perdieron sus habilidades, muchos inocentes murieron, muchos vieron como usaban a sus familias como títeres agonizantes…

Fue una guerra que dejo una cicatriz profunda en el mundo.

El avatar que se encontraba en aquel entonces, no hayo otra manera más que erradicarlos, fue muy difícil para él, al tratarse de un nómada del aire, simplemente iba contra sus ideales, pero era necesario para conservar el equilibrio.

Sin embargo, nadie contaba que, en la pelea contra aquel líder extremista de la tribu agua, el avatar muriera también…

El miedo y el odio invadió los corazones de la gente, sin pensárselo mucho, el mundo se volvió en contra de la tribu agua incluso si estos no habían participado en aquella guerra o no tenían aquellos sanguinarios ideales.

Los erradicaron

Uno por uno

A algunos les arrebataban su poder… otros no corrían la misma suerte y eran tomados como prisioneros, y finalmente morían.

El mundo no se preocupó por que estaba bien y mal…solo actuaron en venganza, sin pensar las consecuencias, el próximo avatar reencarnaría de la tribu agua, pero al erradicarla…

Terminarían con ese ciclo.

Sin dudas, al no tener al avatar, el mundo estaba completamente desequilibrado y sin armonía. Por suerte, una pequeña familia de la tribu agua del norte logro sobrevivir…

Se volvieron nómadas, y la mujer se encontraba embarazada, ella sabía que dentro suyo estaba la esperanza de ese mundo tan oscuro y sin esperanza. Afortunadamente pudo dar a luz sin problemas…

Y así pasaron 5 años.

—¡Corre Kei! — un pequeño rubio de 12 años corría con dirección a un rio cercano, el más pequeño de 5 años trataba de alcanzarle con una sonrisa— Corres muy rápido _Nichan_ — dice recuperando el aliento.

—oh vamos, eres el avatar ¿no?.

—Akiteru—su padre le llamo, pues los estaba acompañando y le hizo una señal con el dedo para que no hablara muy alto. Corrían mucho peligro solo por ser de la tribu agua, no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si alguien descubría que su pequeño Kei era el avatar. Tenía tanto miedo sembrado en su corazón que no podía evitar sembrar ese mismo miedo a los corazones de sus amados hijos.

—L-lo siento— se disculpa tímido y Kei solo corre a su padre—¿Hoy me enseñaras agua control? — pregunta timido, su padre asiente— pero es secreto Kei, si tu madre lo sabe me matara— dice como broma, pero realmente era exponerse a un peligro constante, alguien podría verlos y delatarlos.

El pequeño rubio asiente, era la primera vez que su padre le enseñaría un poco de agua control, estaba emocionado. La lección comenzó, mientras ellos practicaban movimientos sencillos, Akiteru los imitaba aunque él no fuera maestro. Todo iba perfecto…hasta que un día.

— ¡Eres un asesino! — Gritaba un grupo de niños a Kei, a pesar de que era bastante alto para su edad, muchos niños se metían con él y le agredían verbalmente o en casos extremos, le lanzaban piedras…como ahora.

—N-no soy un asesino—decía intentando cubrirse de aquello proyectiles mientras corria pero aquellos jóvenes de 12 años le perseguían sin dejar de lanzarle piedras y gritar esa fría palabra.

 _Asesino_

 _Traidor_

 _Bestia_

Kei tropezó, y prefirió solo cubrir su cabeza, tenía miedo, las únicas bestias aquí eran ellos, aquellos jóvenes reían, finalmente el más alto de todo se acercó a Kei y arranco de su cuello un collar que tenía el emblema de su nación, lo boto al suelo y lo piso con fuerza. Aquel collar tenía mucho valor para él, era de su madre, cuando su padre y ella se comprometieron, sin embargo, ella se lo regalo un día para que _no se sintiera solo o tuviera miedo,_ a pesar del significado que tenía, él no tenía pena de usarlo. Sus ojos se opacaron al ver como lo pisaban, si seguían asi lo romperían…

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar—d-detente— dice levantándose poco a poco, aquel pelinegro dejo de pisar el collar— ¿EH? ¿Qué dijiste _Asesino_?

—Detente... — repite una vez más apretando los puños, aquellos sujetos sonrieron pero el pelinegro no se detuvo— ¡Detente! — grita molesto alzando la mano, en ese momento el pelinegro se detuvo del golpe y se paró de forma rígida. Su cuerpo comenzaba a doler, se sentía estático — ustedes…son las verdaderas bestias de aquí— dice frio, a tal grado que los otros sintieron su piel erizarse, con su otra mano los tumbo a todos en el suelo, sin embargo, al no saber controlar sus poderes del todo…

Uno de ellos murió…

La sangre control es muy poderosa y peligrosa… con un simple movimiento podías acabar con los órganos aplastados, las articulaciones rotas… y muchas cosas más.

—L-lo mato…

—¡Lo mataste! — Comenzaron a gritar y huyeron de ahí, Kei cayo de rodillas al piso— N-no quería…yo no quería…

—¡Kei! — su madre, que había estado buscándolo se horrorizo con lo que vio, corrió con su pequeño y lo acuno en sus brazos— Yo...no quería…no quería— decía en shock, procesando lo que había pasado, la castaña lo arrulla— tranquilo cariño...n-no fue tu culpa— no sabía que hacer, se levantó con su pequeño en brazos y recogió aquel collar antes de mirar entristecida el cadáver retorcido de aquel joven…

Kei tenía un gran poder dentro de él, tanto, que podía usar un poder de alto nivel sin necesidad de luna llena, pero…no quería que su hijo cargara algo así en su conciencia.

Cuando el padre de familia se enteró de lo que había pasado sintió pánico, irían a buscarlos, matarían a su hijo, no comprenderían que fue un accidente, que su hijo no sabía controlar sus poderes…

Los días pasaron y tuvieron que moverse una vez más, en ese tiempo, Kei le insistía todos los días a su madre que le enseñara a curar con agua control, ya no quería herir a nadie…tenia tanto miedo, que la idea de usar sus poderes de forma ofensiva le causaba pánico. Su madre acepto y le enseño como hacerlo, pero no paso más de un mes… y los encontraron.

—¡Entreguen al asesino! — exigían tratando de derribar la puerta, el padre la trabo— llévate a los niños…— dice serio, su madre asintió y los llevo atrás antes de comenzar a arroparlos con sus ropas de tribu, eran las más cálidas que tenían y les ayudarían mucho, también a akiteru le dio un morral lleno de fruta— akiteru…quiero que te lleves a Kei de aquí, cuídalo— dijo besando su frente.

—pero mamá— el mayor se preocupó, ¿Por qué le decía eso?

—Kei…- se arrodillo y lo tomo de sus hombros— quiero que obedezcas a tu hermano, cuídalo…cuídense entre los dos— beso su frente y los abrazo.

—mami, no quiero irme— dice Kei llorando, su madre rompió en llanto— háganlo…váyanse— dice y abre una pequeña puerta que estaba conectada a una sueva que atravesaba la montaña—¡Váyanse! — les grita y prácticamente les empuja fuera de la cabaña, a aquel oscuro pasadizo.

— ¡Mami!

—Vámonos Kei— Akiteru dijo serio, sabía que sus padres no saldrían de esta, con todo el dolor de su corazón tomo todo lo que les había dado su madre y jalo a Kei de su mano, el más joven no podía dejar de ver su casa.

Los habían encontrado por su culpa…

Sus padres de seguro morirían…

Por su culpa.

Aquel oscuro pasadizo se ilumino, cuando voltearon solo vieron la parte trasera de la cabaña arder en llamas…

Aquellas llamas se reflejaron en los ojos de ambos pequeños que no tardaron en echarse a correr, tenían que huir, tenían que buscar donde vivir…

Donde sobrevivir…

…

11 AÑOS DESPUES…

Fin del prólogo, ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado este extraño crossover, claro que vendrán nuevos capítulos :3 solo si ustedes quieren. Pueden apoyarme con sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer :3


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Caminaba a toda prisa con una bolsa de tela marrón entre sus brazos, sus rubios cabellos se movían por el viento y la velocidad a la que iba, sus ojos color miel miraban el camino para no tropezar, muchos se le quedaban viendo cuando pasaba y murmuraban, salió de aquella pequeña aldea del reino tierra, ahí comenzaba un denso bosque, camino por un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente, exhausto, llego a una pequeña cabaña. Abrió la puerta con cuidado cuidando que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores y cerró la puerta con seguro una vez adentro.

—Volví _Nichan_ — dice acercándose a un tatami en el piso, ahí descansaba un joven parecido a él pero mayor, exactamente 7 años tenían de diferencia. Se arrodillo a su lado y puso una mano en la frente ajena, ardía en fiebre, se mordió el labio ligeramente—Iré por agua.

—c-con cuidado Kei—dice en un hilo de voz preocupado. Tsukishima asiente y toma aquel jarrón vacío, no muy lejos había un rio, de ahí tomaría el agua.

Akiteru, su hermano mayor había enfermado terriblemente desde hace 2 años, tenía días buenos y días malos, habían viajado por muchos lugares buscando ayuda, pero nadie pudo o quiso ayudarlos, algunos al saber que eran parte de la casi extinta tribu agua, algunos otros simplemente porque no querían ayudar.

El joven de 16 años llego al rio y comenzó a llenar aquel jarrón, no podía darse el lujo de usar su _agua control_ , si alguien lo descubría no quería saber que podría pasar, su hermano ya no tenía fuerzas para viajar, no podían perder aquel pequeño hogar que habían formado.

Sus ropas verdes, distintivas del reino tierra se mojaron al entrar al rio para llenar el jarrón, pero no le importaba, con cuidado salió de ahí para regresar a su pequeña cabaña, cerro muy bien la puerta y entonces se acercó a su hermano destapándolo—volví— le anuncia, pero al parecer el mayor había caído dormido. Haciendo uso de su _control_ levito una cantidad pequeña de agua y la puso sobre la frente ajena, esta pronto se ilumino.

Le había costado mucho, pero logro aprender cómo usar su agua control para sanar, su madre le había enseñado un poco, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de practicar mas tiempo juntos. Lamentablemente no parecía funcionar con lo que tenía su hermano, solo podía aliviar aquellos tortuosos síntomas para que descansara tranquilo. Haciendo eso mismo, recorrió todo el cuerpo buscando que podría estar mal, pero nunca encontraba nada, su único consuelo era que con esas pequeñas terapias su hermano podía levantarse al día siguiente.

Termino de hacer eso y se levantó para preparar algo de cenar, ya era algo tarde después de todo. La noche no tardó en llegar, la luna llena se alzaba en el cielo nocturno compadeciéndose de aquellos dos jóvenes, los últimos miembros de la tribu agua del mundo. Akiteru no dejaba de toser—¿Necesitas algo _Nichan_? — Pregunta preocupado, Akiteru se tranquiliza un poco y toma su mano— N-no voy a lograrlo Kei.

—¿De…qué hablas? — el mayor sonríe levemente— Gracias por cuidar de mi— su voz sonaba tan apagada, Kei negó varias veces con la cabeza, incluso algo desesperado— ¡No digas eso! Aun no es hora, eres fuerte…

—No…no lo soy— admite—Kei…quiero que me prometas algo— no espera una respuesta a cambio, sentía que su cuerpo desfallecería en cualquier momento, incluso temía estar delirando, por lo que mantenía aquel agarre en la mano ajena con la poca fuerza que le quedaba— prométeme que…pase lo que pase…vivirás

— _Nichan_ …— su hermano había sonado tan desesperado—Promételo…por favor— dice cada vez más débil, el más joven siente sus ojos humedecerse— l-lo prometo— dice cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salgan. Y entonces lo sintió, como aquel liviano agarre se desvanecía…

— _Nichan_ …—abre levemente los ojos, su hermano…. —¡ _Akiteru!_ — _No…no ¡No!_ Pensaba desesperado, comenzó a zarandear levemente el cuerpo inerte del mayor, pero era en vano…

Ya no despertaría…

—Akiteru…no…no me dejes solo— dice con voz rota abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano, no quería estar solo— no…— no podía dejar de repetir esa palabra, acomodo el cuerpo del rubio acunándole en su brazos con cuidado— Nichan…no— comenzó a arrullarlo, se sentía desolado, la cabaña se enfrió de repente, poco a poco escarcha comenzó a formarse en el piso alrededor de ellos—n-no…— y el llanto apareció, no pudo evitarlo, su corazón dolía demasiado, había perdido al último integrante de su familia.

 _Estaba solo…_

Solo en un mundo que de seguro le odiaría y buscaría su muerte solo porque el espíritu de la luna le acompañaba, por controlar el agua, por pertenecer a una tribu que dejo de existir, por culpa de los errores de sus antepasados.

Muchos recuerdos comenzaron a bombardear su destruida mente, la muerte de sus padres, su casa en llamas, las caras de repulsión de muchas personas y la muerte de su hermano.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos cerrados y humedecian el rostro inerte debajo suyo, debajo de sus parpados comenzó a notarse un luz, sus ojos brillaban, aunque claro él no estaba consciente de ello.

Aquella aldea nocturna comenzó a despertar por ruidos muy extraños, al asomarse solo pudieron ver que el rio había desaparecido por completo —¿Qué rayos pasó? — uno de todos esos aldeanos desconcertados noto de donde provenían aquellos ruidos, era agua…algo jalaba el agua.

Todos comenzaron a seguir aquello, y claro, aquellos que no eras maestros llevaron antorchas y algo con que defenderse …solo para llevarse una terrible sorpresa, toda el agua de aquel rio estaba formando un torbellino sin control sobre alguien, la cabaña había quedado destruida tras la formación de ese torbellino de agua.

—¡Están atrapados ahí dentro! — dijo uno, pero pronto alguien le corrigió— no, es el…él es el que está haciendo eso— dice señalando al rubio, todos le miraban con miedo. Al escuchar tanto ruido y murmullos, el rubio levanto la mirada y abrió aquellos ojos brillantes, muchos sintieron la piel erizarse.

—n-no puede ser…¿acaso es el…?—Aquel aldeano observaba tembloroso aquellos ojos brillantes, no había duda de quién era pero…

El torbellino se disipo, pero el agua quedo suspendida en el aire, recostó el cuerpo de su hermano y se levantó. Tsukishima solo podía escuchar aquellos murmullos de su pasado

 _Monstruo_

 _Asesino_

 _Bestia_

—¡L-lo mato!—grito una de las aldeanas señalando el cuerpo inerte de Akiteru que seguía recostado en el suelo— ¡Asesino! — grito, eso hizo que el resto, de forma ignorante comenzara a repetir esa palabra una y otra vez.

Aquello hizo que algo se rompiera dentro de Kei, pronto se vio rodeado, la mayoría en ese pueblo eran maestros tierra, y no tardaron en aprisionar sus tobillos, estaba confundido, volteo a ver atrás suyo y estaban tomando a su hermano.

 _Lo estaban alejando de él._

—¡Déjenlo!—grita desesperado y levanta la mano, aquellos dos aldeanos soltaron a su hermano de golpe y se mantenían de pie rígidos y con expresiones de dolor…los aldeanos cayeron en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, muchos de ellos nunca habían visto cómo funcionaba la sangre control … y estaban aterrorizados.

El joven liberó sus pies sin problema, lanzo a aquellos dos aldeanos lejos de su hermano y volteo a ver al resto, con un simple movimiento de sus manos los dejo a todos en el suelo, y a los maestros tierra los sepulto hasta el cuello, después tomo con delicadeza el cuerpo de su hermano y hábilmente brinco, levitando lo suficiente para alejarse de ahí con rapidez.

-¡GAH¡— poco a poco los aldeanos recuperaron el control de su cuerpo, dolía mucho— vamos tras el— dice alguno, pero es detenido por alguien de edad avanzada— no…demos aviso al consejo de la república , ellos sabrán que hacer con el...

Los ojos del joven rubio finalmente dejaron de brillar y cayó estrepitosamente el suelo, pero no dejo de proteger a su inerte hermano, sus ojos seguían húmedos— lo siento _Nichan_ …lo siento— decía contra la frente ajena, Akiteru no era un maestro agua, y siempre le había pedido a Kei que no usara su poder para lastimar a otros…incluso lo prometió cuando eran pequeños, pero había roto esa promesa…

 _Ahora se aseguraría de no romper la última que hizo._

 _Viviría…_

 _Aunque todo el mundo le quisiera muerto…_

 _El viviría, por el…por su hermano y su familia, por todo esos maestros agua que murieron siendo inocentes…_

 _Viviría por todos ellos._

 _Espero les haya gustado :3_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Beso la frente de su hermano en forma de despedida, le costó mucho trabajo pero finalmente se despegó de él, se preguntaba cómo pudo controlar aire y tierra, nunca lo había hecho, y ahora quería enterrar como era digno a su hermano.

Lo recostó en el suelo y busco un lugar donde abrir algún agujero ¿Cómo se suponía que funcionaba? Cerro los ojos tratando de recordar cómo se movía un maestro tierra, aun con los ojos cerrados imito los movimientos que recordaba… no funciono las primeras veces pero al final logro hacer algo, medio chueco y tal vez demasiado profundo. No era un maestro tierra después de todo.

Con cuidado puso a su hermano ahí—te amo _Nichan_ — dice y toma un pequeño collar que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo, era aquel collar que casi era destrozado hace 11 años, lo único que quedaba de su familia, siempre había tenido miedo a usarlo pues no quería que les atacarán de nuevo, pero ahora lo usaría, ya no tendría miedo a que pensaran de él… tomo aquel collar y se lo puso antes de despedirse una vez mas de su hermano y cerro aquel agujero con cuidado de no aplastar el cuerpo. Suspiro y volteó a ver la luna llena, sus ojos húmedos la cuestionaron aunque sabía que no escucharía respuesta.

Regreso al lugar que antes era su hogar, por suerte todos esos molestos aldeanos ya se habían ido, aunque lugar era un caos, su cabaña estaba destruida y había agua por todos lados.

Comenzó a buscar entre los escombros tratando rescatar algo. Entre todos esos escombros encontró una prenda distintiva de la tribu agua, sonrió nostálgico, su hermano la había hecho para él, porque Akiteru creía con todo su corazón que el mundo los aceptaría tarde o temprano, A pesar de que había sido un regalo, él no la usaba por miedo pero era hora de hacer ese cambio, dejaría de ocultar sus raíces.

Se cambió rapidamente, y cuando termino comenzó a recoger algunas otras cosas que podrían servirle para su viaje, tendría que volverse nómada una vez más, ya que sabía que aquellos aldeanos mandarían a alguien a buscarlo para matarlo.

Varios días pasaron y finalmente la noticia llego al consejo de la República, los cuatro miembros del consejo se vieron anonadados—¿Es real esta información?—pregunto el representante del reino tierra, Tatsuki Washio —Lo vi con mis propios ojos, era el Avatar y es un maestro agua.—dice el informante que venía de aquella aldea.

—Pensé que los maestros agua ya había dejado de existir después de lo que hizo…—dijo Yasufumi Nekomata era el representante de la nación del fuego, sin embargo no termino la oración, aquello era un tema delicado.

—Se supone, y si las cosas pasaron así como nos han dicho, es alguien inestable— sentencia la representante de los nómadas aire Kiyoko Shimizu— pero, eso no quita que es el Avatar, y el único capaz de acabar con todo este dolor que dejo la guerra de hielo.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo— asiente Nekomata— enviemos un grupo de policías de metal control a buscarlo.

—Exacto— concuerdan.

—Mandare a mis mejores hombres— aseguro el representante del reino tierra, Shimizu voltea a ver aquellos dos lugares vacíos pertenecientes a la extinta tribu agua, esperaba que con la llegada de un Avatar de esa naturaleza pudieran recuperar el equilibrio una vez más.

Mientras en algún lugar, Tsukishima caminaba con pasos lentos, estaba algo hambriento, no sabía a donde se dirigía realmente, Akiteru era siempre el que sabía a donde se dirigían cuando tenían que viajar, se detuvo en un pequeño riachuelo, se quitó aquella capucha azul marino y destapo su contenedor de agua, lo rellenaría para que así al menos no sufriera de deshidratación, sin problema comenzó a manipular el agua para que entrara a aquel pequeño contenedor.

Sus padres no habían tenido la oportunidad de enseñarle mucho, y Akiteru no fue un maestro agua, sin embargo le enseño algunas cosas sencillas que llego a ver, mientras llenaba aquel contenedor escucho unas maderas caer estrepitosamente cerca suyo.

—Danos el dinero pecoso— escucho, alzo levemente la mirada, unos grandulones molestaban a un joven que tal vez era de su edad, el pecosos castaño no dejaba de temblar— no…no lo he consiguido aun— dice temeroso, el más grande de aquellos matones lo toma de sus ropas verdes y lo levanta del piso sin problema—¿Crees que eso me importa? ¡Páganos!

—Y-yo…— el castaño se detiene al ver a aquel alto rubio pocos metros detrás observándolo—¿Ah? — Aquellos matones también se voltean, por sus ropas era fácil saber que aquellos matones eran de la nación del fuego o al menos que eran maestros fuego—¿Qué miras?

—Tora…es un maestro agua— murmura uno de sus compañeros al líder que suelta al castaño haciendo que cayera al suelo y retrocediera asustado — ¿Maestro agua? Esos desgraciados dejaron de existir — dice sínico y avanza hacia el rubio — ¿Qué quieres?—le cuestiona, Kei lo mira serio.

— Déjenlo en paz— dice tranquilo —¿AH? ¿Escuche bien? ¡Tú no puedes darme órdenes! ¡Asesino! — dice con veneno en sus palabras, el rubio suspira— si no lo dejas tranquilo, tendré que hacer honor a mis ancestros— dice amenazante pero sin verdaderas intenciones de dañarlos. Para asustarlos levanta su mano, aquellos matones retroceden— ¡C-corran!

Aquellos idiotas salieron corriendo, Tsukishima suspiro y bajo su mano, ni siquiera tuvo que hacer algo, tal vez su mirada fue la que verdaderamente los asusto, se acercó a aquel pecoso castaño y le extendió la mano. Yamaguchi lo observo perplejo, un maestro agua lo había ayudado, tomo su mano sin dudar, estaba muy agradecido— ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, muchas gracias— dice haciendo varias reverencias — n-no fue nada— un discreto rubor cubrió sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir agradecimiento, su estómago rugió, tenía mucha hambre, al escuchar eso el castaño supo que darle en forma de agradecimiento— ven— tomo su mano— te daré de comer ¿Quieres?

—¿n-no me tienes miedo?—pregunta algo confundido— ¿Cómo voy a tener miedo de alguien que me ayudo?—dice amable y lo guía a su hogar, en cuanto entro un plato cayo rompiéndose en muchos pedazos — T-Tadashi…— La mujer, que era la madre del castaño tembló, aquella ropas invernales…

—tranquila mamá, él no es malo— dice y deja pasar al incomodo rubio— me ayudo con esos matones.

—¿Te buscaron? — la mujer se veía preocupada, y se arrepentía por haber pedido dinero prestado a esos sujetos — sí, pero…— se detiene, no sabía el nombre de su "Salvador"— ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunta ladeando el rostro a su invitado.

—Tsukishima Kei…—dice bajando levemente la mirada — Tsukki me ayudo — dice el castaño sonriendo, el rubio le vio con confundido _¿Tsukki'?_ pensó, nadie le había llamado así jamás…era extraño.

—Oh, que linda coincidencia— dice la madre del castaño— _Tsuki_ significa luna ¿No ?, y tus poderes vienen de ella —Kei asiente levemente, y sonríe discreto, si , era una linda coincidencia. Lamentablemente estaba unida a uno de los eventos más horribles del mundo—bueno, como agradecimiento siéntete libre de comer cuanto quieras aquí, siempre serás bienvenido, no tenemos mucho pero— la mujer le acerca un plato con comida caliente— hay que ayudarnos mutuamente ¿no?

—g-gracias…—realmente estaba hambriento, comenzó a comer, sabia delicioso, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, hace mucho que no comía algo así de rico, él no era buen cocinero, así que realmente le emocionaba comer algo tan rico y casero.

—Así que ese será su trabajo por ahora— les explica el capitán de la fuerza de policía de metal control, Kotaro Bokuto, como siempre, se dirigía a su equipo con mucha energía.

—¿Hay alguna descripción física de él aparte de la mirada amenazante? —Pregunto Akaashi Keiji, al parecer el informe que les habían dado no tenía muchos detalles.

—eh...bueno— el peliplata se rasca la nuca— si es un maestro agua debería vestir como tal ¿no?

—en teoría…— el pelinegro suspira— bien, ustedes dispérsense por la ciudad— señala a una parte del escuadrón— ustedes a las afueras y ustedes vayan directamente a la villa.

—Oye ¿Quién es el capitán aquí?—el peliplata se cruza de brazos indignado

— ¿Por título? Tú, ¿de actitud? , yo— le sonríe levemente— nosotros vayamos a las afueras por el norte— dice, Bokuto suspira, nunca podía decirle que no.

Fin del capítulo 2~

Ya entraron en acción para buscar a nuestro pequeño, espero les haya gustado gracias por el apoyo que me han dado~

Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda :3

Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 3

Perdón por la tardanza, sali de viaje, asi que para compensarlo, este capitulo es lo que serian normalmente dos :D espero les guste.

-O-

Capitulo 3

-o-

— ¿En verdad tienes que irte?—pregunta el castaño. Justo cuando amaneció el rubio ya iba de salida pero pudo alcanzarlo— sí, tengo que moverme o me encontraran— dice serio, tampoco quería irse, se había sentido muy cómodo ahí, pero su situación no lo permitía. El castaño suspira— prométeme que nos veremos de nuevo.

—Claro...— dice sonriendo levemente, el castaño sonríe y en un arranque le da un abrazo— toma...— le pone una bolsita en las manos— no es mucho, pero lo necesitaras— le señala— hacia haya encontraras unos muelles, ve a la Ciudad República, forma una nueva vida.

—Yamaguchi, tú necesitas aún más el dinero— el castaño niega con la cabeza— por favor tómalo...yo sé que algún día me regresaras el favor de nuevo.

—gracias...

Se despide de él y se pone su capucha una vez más antes de comenzar a avanzar — _Ciudad República_ — piensa, no sabía si era seguro ir haya, realmente no parecía la mejor opción, pero tal vez si no llamaba mucho la atención iba a poder formar una nueva vida ahí... negó con la cabeza.

No, lo mejor era buscar un lugar alejado de las personas.

Camino en dirección contraria a la que había indicado el castaño guardando aquel dinero en su morral, iría a donde sus pies le guiaran, a donde el destino quisiera.

Así pasaron los días, uno tras otro, la comida era escasa, evitaba los pueblos para no dejar muchas señales, pero nunca pensó que los policías de metal control le estarían buscando y no pensó que estuviera dejando un rastro, los pocos lugareños que lo habían visto habían dado aviso a las autoridades, y ahora estaban más cerca de él que nadie.

Tsukishima caminaba tranquilo por el bosque, cuando de pronto el suelo atoro sus pies hasta sus tobillos desequilibrándolo y varios lazos metálicos le amarraron— ¿Q-que?—lo habían tomado por sorpresa, varios de aquello policías le rodearon, su corazón se aceleró _¿Iban a matarlo? ¿Esclavizarlo?_ No quería pensar en eso, pero sus propios ojos habían visto como erradicaban a los pocos de su tribu solo dejándolo a él.

—Así que así luce un maestro agua— comento uno de ellos, Tsukishima frunció el ceño , no demostraría el miedo que sentía en esos momentos— tranquilo, veras... nos mandaron a buscarte.

—No me importa—dice interrumpiéndolo intentando soltarse.

—el consejo desea verte...Avatar.

Se sorprende que hiciera una leve reverencia —¿n-no vienen a matarme?—pregunta confundido, los policías se miran de la misma manera, Akaashi dio un paso adelante— nuestras ordenes son llevar al Avatar sano y salvo a Ciudad Republica hacia el consejo— le explican sin muchos rollos— además, sería un grave delito atentar contra el Avatar...

 _¿Así que estaba protegido?—_ se preguntó, pero entonces, si no había nada de malo con ser el avatar, ¿Por qué sus padres tenían tanto miedo de revelarlo? ¿Porque incluso Akiteru le pidió que no hablara de ello? ¿Por qué el tenia tanto miedo a aceptar lo que era? Estaba muy confundido, fue liberado de sus ataduras— así que, vamos...

—yo...nunca dije que iría.

—pero tienes que hacerlo, estas en peligro, no solo por ser un avatar sin experiencia y control de habilidades, también porque eres un maestro agua ¿Sabes lo que acarrea ese título?

—puedo defenderme solo...

—¿Y hacer honor a tus ancestros? ¿Crees que sería lo correcto?—el rubio baja la mirada, el pelinegro se acercó y lo tomo del hombro— nosotros nos encargaremos, pero tú debes cooperar también.

—e-está bien...— Akaashi sonríe, era muy joven después de todo, estaba lleno de dudas e inexperiencia— Bueno, ¿Y cuál es su nombre joven Avatar?—pregunta mientras se dirigían hacia la ciudad, el rubio algo distante le dijo su nombre, pero el resto del viaje su mantuvo en silencio.

Tsukishima estaba muy confundido, tal vez...si hubiera dicho que era el avatar desde un inicio su familia no estaría muerta, tal vez Akiteru no hubiera enfermado o le hubieran ayudado...

 _Tal vez no estaría solo_

Sintió un nudo en el estómago, ya no sabía si era el hambre o la culpa la que lo consumía por dentro. El viaje a Ciudad Republica no duro mucho, pues lo llevaron en máquinas de metal que usaban como transporte, nunca había visto una, después tomaron un barco .La ciudad a lo lejos se veía espectacular, moderna...sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Nunca había estado ahí, sentía que todo aquello estaba abrumándolo, respiro hondo tratando de calmarse viendo el agua pasar.

—Bienvenido a Ciudad República— le dice Akashi tocando su hombro dándole apoyo, solo de ver sus ojos podía ver que había sufrido muchas pérdidas, tenía que cambiar eso o en todo caso apoyarle para que no se sintiera tan desolado, el también sabia lo amargo que era perder a un ser querido.

Cuando llegaron al puerto y bajaron, aquellos que pasaban se asombraron, ver un maestro agua o a alguien de la tribu agua era prácticamente imposible en esos días, más aun cuando muchas personas aún les odiaban por lo que paso y las habilidades que podían desarrollar .

Tsukishima avanzaba son semblante serio, pero sintiendo todas aquellas miradas como cuchilladas a su joven corazón. Lo llevaron directamente al consejo, se puso muy nervioso cuando entraron a aquella amplia sala, cuatro personas le esperaban, por sus vestimentas sabía que tres eran maestros de las diferentes naciones y uno que se acercaba a él, era parte de la policía de metal control.

— ¡Hey hey hey! ¡Lo encontraron!—dijo tomando de los hombros al más joven sacudiendo polvo inexistente.

—no haga tanto escándalo Bokuto-san— pide Akaashi suspirando. Bokuto infla ligeramente las mejillas y se hace a un lado— bueno, señor...jovencito avatar, le presento al consejo de ciudad república. —Dice Bokuto, los miembros de la policía se formaron atrás de Tsukishima, quien miro serio a aquellos otros maestros.

Kiyoko se acercó tranquila a el—no puedo creer que este viendo a un maestro agua por primera vez— ella era bastante joven, se acercó al alto chico y le dio una sincera sonrisa— ¿te trataron bien estos caballeros?—pregunta haciendo sonrojar a varios de esos policías.

—Nos dijo caballeros—- murmuraban entre ellos emocionados.

—si...

—bueno ¿cuál es tu nombre joven Avatar?— interviene el anciano Nekomata pidiendo que se acercara, el joven rubio se acerca y hace una leve reverencia por educación— Tsukishima Kei.

—Tsukishima...— repitió el anciano— me suena mucho— murmuro— bueno ¿Por qué nunca supimos de tu existencia? Por un momento pensamos que el ciclo del avatar se había roto— dice ligeramente preocupado, Kei mantenía una mirada seria.

—era peligroso.

—¿Por qué?—pregunta , Kei se muerde ligeramente el labio- ¿Por que? Por la misma razón por la cual mucha de su gente ha atacado a los sobrevivientes de la mia— dice molesto— si algunos aun Vivian escondidos, ustedes se encargaron de eliminarlos...incluso si no tuvieron nada que ver con la guerra del hielo.

—Joven, realmente no es necesario que te recuerde que hizo tu gente al resto de las naciones ¿Verdad?—dice serio el representante del reino tierra, Tsukishima estaba molesto, claro todos eran víctimas...

Suspiro...todos realmente eran víctimas, pero ellos no lo veían así, ellos solo creían que su gente era la víctima y la tribu agua la enemiga, pero aun así muchos inocentes siguieron sufriendo las consecuencias del pasado.

—No tiene que recordarme nada— suspira— no lo viví, mi familia no participo en ella ¿Entonces por qué los mataron?

El ambiente se tensó demasiado, había sonado tan lastimado— basta...— interviene la joven y se pone del lado del joven maestro agua — Tsukishima-san ha sufrido mucho, se puede ver en sus ojos...no podemos seguir culpando a inocentes por los actos de aquella secta de la tribu agua— dice seria— queríamos al Avatar de regreso para resolver esos conflictos ¿y ustedes solo están recordándole esas cosas horribles?—la pelinegra suspira y ajusta sus lentes— Tsukishima-san, una disculpa, tienes toda la razón, inocentes pagaron las deudas de otros...

—gracias por entender—- dice sorprendido de recibir apoyo, la pelinegra sonrió.

—¿sabes porque te trajimos a ciudad Republica?—el rubio niega con la cabeza— bueno, hay mucha razones, estas en constante peligro por todo lo que ya discutimos, también al ser un avatar sin experiencia, digamos que estas expuesto a bastantes peligros, así que te trajimos aquí para que comience tu entrenamiento— le explica.

— ¿entrenamiento?

—sí, el avatar controla todos los elementos ¿No?—pregunta, el joven asiente— pero no creo que sepas controlarlos todos.

—De hecho, no controlo ninguno—admite— me lo temía— dice la joven— pero no te preocupes, aquí te enseñaremos— comienza a avanzar— mañana anunciaremos que el avatar ha regresado.

—pero... ¿y si no quiero ocupar el puesto?—pregunta sin moverse un poco.

—¿Estás loco? No es un puesto que puedas negarte a aceptar— Dije el anciano Nekomata.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo, ¿Qué tiene de bueno ser una figura de esperanza en un mundo tan corrupto?—pregunta molesto— no quiero ser la _esperanza_ de personas corruptas y vacías como usted — Les da la espalda y comienza a avanzar pero la policía le detiene ,Akaashi se acerca a él.

—-Tsukishima-kun...no solo es la esperanza de personas _vacías_ , también es la esperanza de inocentes que son oprimidos— dice tratando de hacerlo aceptar— no solo la tribu agua siguió sufriendo secuelas de la guerra, todos lo siguen haciendo, inocentes que no tuvieron anda que ver siguen sufriendo, te necesitamos para que nos ayudes detener eso.

—enserio cree que solo con anunciar que _regrese ¿El mundo va a cambiar?_ —pregunta sin creerlo.

—Cambiara para bien y tal vez para mal, pero tu trabajo, el trabajo del Avatar es mantener el mundo en equilibrio, no existe el bien sin el mal después de todo.

El salón se quedó en silencio por un momento, Tsukishima comenzó a avanzar— no quiero a ninguno de ellos como maestro— dice refiriéndose a todos los miembros del consejo antes de salir, los miembros suspiran —¿Y quién cree que le va a enseñar? Tenía que ser un mocoso— Dice el más anciano cruzándose de brazos.

Tsukishima salió de aquel lugar algo molesto pero trataba de no demostrarlo, observo todo lo que le rodeaba cautelosamente, muchas personas que pasan se le quedaban viendo incluso los más pequeños le señalaban curiosos, suspiro...iba a tener que acostumbrarse.

—Debemos tener paciencia Nekomata-san— dice la pelinegra después de que el rubio salió una pequeña discusión comenzó, la joven suspira y se acerca a Akaashi y a Bokuto— ustedes tienen buen juicio y son excelentes maestros tierra.

—¡Lo haremos! Le enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos — le asegura Bokuto adelantándose, la pelinegra sonríe— pero también quiero que me ayuden a buscar a alguien que le enseñen el resto de los elementos.

—Conocemos a varios...veremos quien está disponible— dice esta vez Akaashi haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Gracias, por ahora urge un maestro agua, pero no hay...así que busquen a alguien que sepa de maestros agua.

— ¿A alguien que sepa de maestros agua? — repite Bokuto pensando, la pelinegra asiente.

—Disculpe— les interrumpe el representante del reino tierra— el Avatar acaba de irse y aun no le han dicho donde se hospedara— al escuchar eso la pelinegra voltea a verlo.

—Yo propongo llevarlo a un lugar tranquilo, al templo del aire de la isla.

—Me parece bien— concuerda Tatsuki — además necesita modales— interviene Nekomata.

—Bien— La joven suspira— Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san, ¿podrían mantener un ojo encima de Tsukishima-san? — Los jóvenes asienten levemente — No quiero decirlo así pero, Tsukishima-san es muy inestable emocionalmente, se puede ver con solo observar sus ojos opacos— suspira— quiero que le cuiden y lo lleven al templo, por favor.

—No se preocupe, seremos los mejores niñeros que Ciudad Republica pueda tener.

—Bokuto-san...no lo digas así— Akaashi suspira y después de hacer una leve reverencia a la joven se retiran, Bokuto le sigue haciendo un escándalo, diciendo que era un título bastante genial.

Caminaba por las calles de la metrópoli con cuidado, muchas cosas se movían a su alrededor, personas, autos animales, se sentía realmente algo abrumado. Nunca en su vida había estado en una ciudad, eran muy ruidosas y molestas, llego a un cruce de caminos, aunque esto él no lo sabía; se cruzó sin mirar a ningún lado y lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe y termino en el suelo.

— ¿Estas bien? — El rubio abrió los ojos, por suerte el golpe no había sido muy fuerte, observo aquello que le había golpeado, era una motocicleta, y también vio al joven de la nación del fuego que se quitó el casco mostrando sus alborotados cabellos negros— santo...pensé que te había matado— dice aliviando bajando de la moto y ayudándole a levantarse.

Con dificultad el alto joven se levanta y sacude sus ropas, podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre él, de seguro muchos esperaban que atacara al pelinegro en venganza o algo así— estoy bien...— murmura y mira a los ojos a aquel joven. El chico de cabellos alborotados sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo, aunque muchos otros asegurarían que fue un "Flechazo". Los ojos miel de aquel joven eran hermosos, su piel, sus cabellos y sus labios...

Estaba seguro de que ahora su rostro estaba rojo.

—¿Seguro? — Pregunta nervioso— Me distraje y por poco no freno— hace una reverencia y se presenta— Soy Kuroo Tetsuro, Mucho...— Termino la reverencia viendo que el rubio ya no estaba ahí y había seguido su camino— ¡O-Oye! ¡Espera!—grita y sube a su moto de nuevo manejando despacio para alcanzarlo — Eso fue muy grosero— dice una vez que lo alcanzo.

El rubio no se detuvo y seguía caminando viendo de reojo como el pelinegro se mantenía a su lado con aquella maquina— Ya te dije que estoy bien.

—Vamos~ al menos dime tu nombre— pide pensando que tal vez si no se lo decía le llamaría por apodos, mientras le seguía no podía evitar observar con detalle todas aquellas facciones finas en el rostro del rubio, y finalmente puso atención a sus ropas, se detuvo por un momento perplejo y después lo alcanzó una vez más— ¿Eres un maestro agua?

—No te importa— dice huraño, esperando que aquel sujeto le dejara tranquilo, pero no funcionaba.

—Tomare eso como un si— estaciona su moto en un lugar relativamente seguro y comienza a seguirlo a pie— ¿Me dirás tu nombre?—insiste una vez mas

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No nos volveremos a ver.

—Solo quiero saber el nombre de alguien tan hermoso— dice tratando de ser coqueto, pero solo acabo asustando y avergonzado al joven que apresuro su paso— ¿Eh? ¡Espera! No te enojes— le alcanza, tal vez fue muy rápido.

—¿¡Quieres dejarme en paz?! — Dice rojo como tomate sin detenerse, Kuroo suspira y le detiene— vamos, tranquilo...— suspira— solo quiero compensarte el accidente, no puedo dejarte ir después de que casi te atropello.

—No tienes que compensar nada.

—¡No dormiré sabiendo que no hice nada por ti!—dramatiza— ya se , eres nuevo en la ciudad ¿no? Te invito a comer si gustas.

—No gracias, no tengo— su estómago le interrumpe, no había comido en todo ese tiempo. Al escuchar a su estómago sonar así sintió su rostro enrojecer de nuevo, el pelinegro sonríe y toma su mano— conozco un buen lugar...vamos.

Tsukishima suspira, no iba a negarlo, si moría de hambre, dejándose llevar por el pelinegro observaba la ciudad una vez más, por alguna razón ya no se veía tan hostil como antes... tal vez porque esta vez no estaba solo.

—Tsukishima Kei...— dice el rubio cuando el pelinegro dejo de hablar sobre a donde le llevaría a comer— oh, qué lindo nombre— dice, al parecer le gustaba hacerlo sonrojar— ya llegamos— le anuncia y se detienen en un local. Un aroma delicioso llego a los sentidos del rubio, y su estómago volvió a recriminar.

—Vamos, entra...— dice abriendo la pequeña cortina dejando que el ligeramente mas alto muchacho entrara. Ambos se sentaron en alguna mesa frente a frente, Tsukishima evitaba el contacto visual mientras que Kuroo intentaba conectar sus miradas de nuevo mientras esperaban el menú. Se podía sentir una ligera tensión en el lugar, no todos los días entraba en maestro agua a comer tranquila mente ¿No?

Lamentablemente para ambos jóvenes, el dueño de aquel lugar les negó el servicio, por la razón más estúpida, solo porque Tsukishima era un maestro agua— ¡Oh vamos! ¿En qué año vives? Deberías sentirte honrado de tener a alguien tan único en tu restaurant— decía Kuroo tratando de razonar con el gerente. Tsukishima Bufo, de seguro así sería en cualquier lugar.

—Déjalo...— dice serio y sale del local en silencio, Kuroo bufa— No crea que esto se va a quedar así— le dice a aquel gerente saliendo.

—¡Oye ! no te vayas— lo detiene una vez más— Aun tengo que— se detuvo, la espalda del rubio temblaba ligeramente... ¿Estaba llorando?—o-oye— suspira al notar aquello ¿En qué clase de mundo Vivian? Lo llevo a un lugar más privado y le abrazo reconfortantemente— No te sientas mal por lo que dijo ese estúpido— decía tratando de hacer que se calmara.

—N-no solo es el...son todos— dice roto separándose un poco— todos...me odiaran por algo que no hice.

—Yo no te odio— dice serio haciendo que le mirara—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Por lo que paso hace décadas? Sería estúpido— sonríe y limpia las lágrimas ajenas. El rubio dejo que lo hiciera mientras mantenía la mirada abajo, tenía razón ¿Por qué no todos pensaban así?

—G-gracias.

—no tienes por qué agradecer, es la verdad— le despeina sus cabellos sintiendo lo suaves que eran— Vayamos a otro lugar, se de uno que no podrá negarse.

El rubio asiente, aunque sabía que si volvían a rechazarle aquel pelinegro le defendería...ya no estaba tan solo como antes. Fueron a otro local y el pelinegro le pedio que esperara un poco afuera, después de unos minutos salió y le hizo entrar— ¡Oh! Por todos los cielos, no mentías— un señor ya algo anciano comento mientras dejaba de cocinar.

—Yo nunca miento, así que ahora nos dejara comer aquí— dice y hace que Tsukishima se siente y él se sienta a su lado frente a la barra— Nunca pensé en ver uno de nuevo, es como ver un fósil...sin ofender— dice y sigue en su trabajo. Kei observa al pelinegro cuestionándolo.

—Oh... no te preocupes, él es un fanático de la historia, independientemente de lo que paso, se siente muy honrado de tenerte aquí.

—es verdad, después de todo eres el ultimo— el anciano suspira— y no se ve que seas un mal chico, siento pena por lo que te paso antes— comenta, ya que Kuroo le había contado algo indignado lo que había pasado.

Finalmente pudieron comer tranquilos, ahí casi no había personas, pero eso no importaba, así se sentía muy cómodo y la comida realmente era deliciosa. Kuroo miraba discreto al joven rubio, realmente había tenido un flechazo con él, quería conocerle...

—Bueno Tsukki, ¿que tal si me cuentas algo de ti?—pregunta, Kei levanta la mirada, ya era la segunda persona que le llamaba así— No tengo nada que contar.

—Claro que si tienes— insiste—¿Qué haces en la ciudad?

—me trajeron...

—¿Por qué?

—Soy el avatar— dice sencillamente y sigue comiendo. Kuro casi se ahoga cuando lo escucha, incluso un plato se rompió en la cocina — ¿El avatar? ¿De verdad?—pregunta asombrado— sí, ¿Por qué es tan sorprendente?—pregunta terminando de comer.

—Bueno, muchos piensan que el ciclo se rompió desde que terminó la guerra del hielo— suspira, era una tema delicado— el avatar de aquel entonces...tu sabes que hizo— Tsukishima asiente algo incómodo— bueno, pues el avatar también murió en ese proceso, pero fue extraño, después de su muerte no volvió a renacer por años, y los años se volvieron décadas...

—¿Por eso es que se sorprenden tanto?—pregunta, ahora que lo pensaba, eso explicaba por que los del consejo se notaban algo desesperados.

—sí, bueno, se supone que tu arreglaras todo este caos ¿no?—sonríe— que honor conocerte, y pensar que casi te mato— ríe nervioso al recordar el accidente. Tsukishima se queda en silencio, así que si había personas esperando algo de él...

Aquello le dio un poco de esperanza...

-Ven...te mostrare otro lugar que te va a encantar- dice el pelinegro una vez que terminaron de comer y pagar, Tsukishima asintió...

Si...

Kuroo le había dado de esperanza, no podía creer que alguien que acababa de conocer le tratara tan cálida mente, pero se sentía tranquilo de que fuera así...

Fin del capitulo 3

Espero les haya gustado, por fin salio Kurooo, ya se viene lo bueno, ok no XD muchas gracias por su apoyo, si les gusto apoyenme con su comentario y si aun no me sigue, que estan esperando? :D


	5. Capítulo 4

p data-p-id="fcd3bb95b7965923706123e7050be289"Capítulo 4/p  
p data-p-id="1514fa9ab45cebb7e7554be750d0af00"EL cielo se tornaba naranja, el día estaba terminando Y dos jóvenes corrían por la ciudad ya algo cansados— ¡Lo perdimos!—gritaba Bokuto recuperando el aliento/p  
p data-p-id="58bf7bdbb9fdc9ef934c9b7ba6ef2716"—No lo perdimos, solo no sabemos a dónde se fue— le corrige Akaashi, habían pasado todo el día buscando a Tsukishima, no podían creer que no podían encontrar a alguien tan inusual./p  
p data-p-id="4de7f2c30bb07ab6ac4ccd3d93ffd661"—¡Oh! ¡Mira! ahí esta— señala al parque, ahí junto al estanque estaba el joven rubio y estaba acompañado de alguien más— ¿Sera algo malo?/p  
p data-p-id="fa898a14aff8bf71dfde597af0135e2c"—-No lo creo, Tsukishima se ve tranquilo ahí— suspira— pero tendremos que interrumpir su plática o lo que sea que hagan— dice el pelinegro, Bokuto asiente levemente antes de dirigirse a esos dos jóvenes./p  
p data-p-id="ac7557a60e12cd220d68abfc0fbf921e"Por otro lado, el rubio miraba su reflejo en el estaque escuchando a aquel pelinegro, según todo lo que había hablado, era un jugador de pro-control, había pasado toda la tarde explicándole como eran las reglas y hablando de su equipo, incluso le invito a ir a ver un juego— El torneo comenzará dentro de poco así que...— se detuvo al sentir a los oficiales atrás suyo./p  
p data-p-id="abc851fcd775d615a7e9bd7d8f8c4636"Tsukishima volteo— oh...hola Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san— les saluda y hace una leve reverencia con la cabeza, Kuroo voltea ver a ambos lados, ¿eran escoltas?—Hola Tsukishima-kun, parece que no pasó nada malo ¿verdad? — pregunta Akaashi mirando a aquel pelinegro ...se le hacia conocido./p  
p data-p-id="6a720d6bbcb033f88ce0f323b97c5f76"—No mientras yo estuve aquí— dice Kuroo, Bokuto parpadea varias veces— ¡Te conozco!—grita el peliplata señalándolo, Kuroo le mira confundido— ¡Si! eres ese jugador de control-pro, ¡mi archirrival!/p  
p data-p-id="880e8d928ed8548801c8dd85e4b0d6fd"—Kuroo ladea el rostro— tu...— se levanta levemente, Akaashi suspira, se supone que los policías de metal control no deberían participar en esas cosas— ¡ustedes!—los señala/p  
p data-p-id="16d6f16c17d55e44dc5f8bedc328308f"—Cálmense los dos—interviene Akaashi y le jala las orejas a Bokuto— si no quieres que te despidan será mejor que no grites frente tus rivales-/p  
p data-p-id="3c87b1b580d42081e8e954a36cbb9368"—Perdón akaashi-/p  
p data-p-id="afb2bbb9f710272f2c68cd8b5db6c145"Tsukishima no entendía nada, pero también se levantó—Ellos también participan en eso que te conté Tsukki, pero siempre van enmascarados, solo YO he visto sus rostro...la vez que les derrote—dice orgulloso recordando ese día.../p  
p data-p-id="626984cf992045dd644e6d18fccb0416"Día inexistente./p  
p data-p-id="c5dc258ea6c206999917cb146d58489d"— ¡Mentiroso! Nos viste porque entraste a los vestidores sin tocar— dice refunfuñando el peliplata./p  
p data-p-id="6d2fa8c6a698818788e410c48483caea"—Bokuto-san— Akashi le detiene amanzánate — como sea, gracias por cuidar del avatar...ahora tenemos que llevarlo a su nuevo hogar— dice y voltea a ver a Tsukishima em¿Nuevo hogar? /empensó el rubio, ¿a dónde le llevarían?/p  
p data-p-id="a5cd74dfddf58ef6a13711362c34cd06"—¿EH?—Kuroo bufa— bien... ¿Nos veremos luego verdad Tsukki? Es más, no he participado en los juegos porque mi equipo quedo incompleto... así que.../p  
p data-p-id="360dc29647369a8586604691eaed5d64"—NO— interrumpe Akaashi— El pro-control es solo de tres elementos, y Tsukishima no sabe controlar ninguno aun./p  
p data-p-id="6fed8997e2a967809feb7b0a03d07ced"—¿EH? Es una pena— Kuroo suspira— de todos modos nos volveremos a ver ¿Verdad?/p  
p data-p-id="8544028357911644f1983d7828289a97"—Si Kuroo-san— dice el rubio y hace una leve reverencia, Kuro la regresa— bueno, iré a buscar mi moto— dice y se despide de Tsukki de forma linda, pero desafiante con aquellos policías, Bokuto refunfuña— obtendremos nuestra venganza Akaashi.—dice decidido, el pelinegro niega con la cabeza y voltea a ver al rubio./p  
p data-p-id="9e93813762dfef13a7f3440134b37b96"—¿No hubo percances?—pregunta , el rubio bajo la mirada./p  
p data-p-id="e6f37b91a601b0f9f903224a2daeccd9"—Si, peo Kuroo-san me ayudo— dice agradecido pero de forma seria, Akaashi suspira— menos mal...bueno, debo decirlo de una vez—suspira— nos asignaron para cuidarte de cualquier cosa o peligro inminente, ya te explicaron un poco las razones— comenzó a decir , Tsukishima asiente— Y de ahora en adelante vivirás en el templo aire de la isla. Ahí te enseñaran todo— el pelinegro se pone a pensar un poco- Buscaremos alguien que pueda enseñarte agua control, por ahora debes ir a descasar./p  
p data-p-id="5db35156e1606d0f40b3743e34c99a2b"—De acuerdo— dice al terminar de escuchar al mayor, los tres se dirigieron al muelle que los llevaría a dicha isla, no estaba tan lejos, pero aun así tuvieron que tomar un pequeño barco. El cielo ya era completamente nocturno, Tsukishima observaba la luna llena, se preguntaba que tantos cambios tendría su vida de ahora en adelante./p  
p data-p-id="0045e4494a857ea1030393b26dfdcd7d"Cuando llegaron varios le recibieron, eran nómadas aire— Bienvenidos— dice el líder de aquel templo Ikkei Ukai . Los jóvenes bajan y hacen una reverencia— Supongo que ya se ha enterado de la situación— dice Akaashi acercándose al mayor, él era el verdadero representante de los nómadas aire en el consejo, sin embargo había tenido algunos problemas de salud por lo que una de sus jóvenes alumnas tomo su lugar momentáneamente./p  
p data-p-id="2a0b7bc63beb9db6eca5112f89ba066d"—así es— dice serio y observa al que era el nuevo Avatar — No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo aun— estaba asombrado, realmente cuando escucho la noticia no la creyó por completo, pero ahora ahí estaba frente suyo./p  
p data-p-id="45ee1d63898ea7b88d6ad4eaacc544ce"—bueno, mi nombre es Ikkei Ukai, y me encargare de que tu estadía aquí sea cómoda o complicada, todo depende de ti— si de algo era conocido Ukai, era su exigencia con los modales y los entrenamientos, Kei sintió un leve escalofrió e hizo una reverencia también diciendo su nombre — supongo que...este será tu hogar, así que siéntete como en casa— le hace una señal para que le siga y los otros dos jóvenes se despiden dejándolo a su cargo./p  
p data-p-id="0200d56a2e09f724be51a74415f55c88"—Como es de noche no notaras mucho de cómo es el templo, pero ya después alguien te dará un recorrido— le explica, Tsukishima asiente y le sigue a su paso— tengo entendido que no haz llevado ninguna clase de entrenamiento, ¿verdad?—pregunto y Kei asiente— aquí entrenaras todos los elementos ¿Quién es tu maestro?/p  
p data-p-id="add91c0fbff4d4029d85122371a7cbc6"—Aun no lo sé./p  
p data-p-id="e3eaa7b1ea4f471347f2626d406200ca"—Bueno, yo seré quien te enseñe el aire control...— sentencia, Tsukishima no pudo negarse, no quería problemas en el lugar que sería su hogar./p  
p data-p-id="549c1b16883b1f580d5fec9efb36138b"—e-está bien.../p  
p data-p-id="6606be0695599e57a79f7cdf75eac91d"Ukai lo lleva a una de las tantas habitaciones— esta será tu habitación, será tu deber y obligación mantenerla limpia y en orden ¿De acuerdo?—Kei asiente, al parecer iba a tener que acostumbrarse a eso— bien, dentro de una hora te llamaran para la cena— dice y se retira dejando que el rubio se quedara en su habitación, era pequeña pero bastante acogedora, había ropa de los nómadas aire, pero no esperaba ver también de la tribu agua. Esta tenía una nota./p  
p data-p-id="bbe0034e72fdd3f7bdc4c9762dd2be02"em"No tengas miedo de mostrar quien eres."—/em sonrió al leer aquello, no, ya no tendría miedo de mostrar sus raíces a nadie, sabía que ya no estaba por completo solo./p  
p data-p-id="0f1d395802e9980d1df516fc36e9a593"Akiteru...ojala estuvieras aquí para vivir estoy conmigo— dice tomando el collar de su cuello con cariño, se asomó por la ventana viendo la luna llena, por primera vez era tranquilizante verla, por primera vez no se sentía culpable de estar bajo ella./p  
p data-p-id="5964ad758faf4638018593aaaa50e95c"Un sonido suave sonó en la puerta— ¿Puedo pasar?—pregunta un peliplata vestido con aquellas ropas características de los nómadas aire— ...buenas noches— Kei le saluda, aquel joven sonríe— la cena ya está lista— dice antes de esperarlo fuera para guiarle al lugar de la cena. Tsukishima sintió un nudo en el estómago, por primera vez desde hace 11 años que no cenaba con alguien mas que no fuera su hermano akiteru./p  
p data-p-id="e8ee98eafc1216690c32572db84aab1f"Caminaron por los pasillos del lugar en silencio, aquel joven se veía nervioso tal vez por tener al avatar al lado suyo... o tal vez porque era un maestro agua. Negó con la cabeza varias veces tratando de no pensar en eso./p  
p data-p-id="c979ab66ca3fc65e4e638fb19f9022ca"Finalmente llegaron a aquella amplia y minimalista habitación que servía como comedor, una vez que entro todos guardaron silencio, se sintió levemente incomodo, la misma cantaleta de siempre, supuso que era normal después de todo— ¿Qué hacen ahí parados?—Ukai rompió el silencio y les indico que se sentaran. Curiosamente había muchos pequeños por ahí y jóvenes, al parecer el único anciano era Ukkai./p  
p data-p-id="974277a9bc7d12f7e7c027fb0acc7e06"—¿Eres un maestro agua?—pregunto uno de los tanto pequeños, el respondió asintiendo con la cabeza—Oye...no preguntes eso— dice tal vez su compañerito— solo tenía curiosidad— responde haciendo un puchero./p  
p data-p-id="bb2bb7433eec9faa0573938cdca11344"Tsukishima se dedica a cenar en silencio, la cena fue bastante tranquila, aun que aquellos niños no dejaban de preguntar cientos de cosas, pero no parecían incomodos con su presencia, tal vez la mejor palabra para describirlo era... emocionados./p  
p data-p-id="7801e073c5066939a04b8ceff8d439e5"—Kiyoko me dijo que mañana se anunciaría tu presencia— dice Daichi uno de los jóvenes mayores de ahí— ¿Estas nervioso?/p  
p data-p-id="68d5623fe2ee6954fe95cc5fe81990f0"—Un poco— admite, de seguro sería un caos— bueno, pase lo que pase tienes el apoyo de los nómadas aire— dice sonriéndole, Tsukishima asintió agradeciendo aquello. Los nómadas aire no eran tan malos, al menos no ellos, llego a conocer a algunos que aun siendo nómadas aire le miraban con desprecio, por suerte eso no pasaba aquí./p  
p data-p-id="e8c933e4d7d0ac8a64746edc053524a0"Mañana de seguro sería un día atareado, solo esperaba que no le fuera tan mal con la prensa, lo último que quería era ganarse más desprecio. Mientras en una de las tantas casas de ciudad República, cierto pelinegro salía de ducharse con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro./p  
p data-p-id="8cd0b84b99d116e4608ba43d00c7a3c2"—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Estas así desde que llegaste— pregunta un aburrido Kenma acostado en su cama, ambos dormían en la misma habitación y compartían todo el apartamento. Desde muy jóvenes habían estado juntos./p  
p data-p-id="b9a51f50e0e88093495c2d06cdac4b34"Para des fortunio de ambos jóvenes, sus padres murieron en un accidente de tren, ellos lograron sobrevivir y al no tener a nadie más decidieron quedarse juntos cuidándose el uno al otro. Con el tiempo conocieron a alguien mayor que los acogió bajo su protección. Era una maestra agua, una de las pocas que había logrado sobrevivir y se ocultaba como una no maestra en la ciudad. Así pasaron los años hasta que finalmente la descubrieron y ellos dejaron de saber de ella./p  
p data-p-id="8eb2d879c681bff224a982cc15610ab5"Era obvio que había pasado.../p  
p data-p-id="4e0c2c62a402a4689e6c698524d15126"Después de todo, ambos siguieron viviendo juntos, valiéndose de su control lograron conseguir dinero en torneos de pro-control o haciendo actos en la calle aunque eso ya no funcionaba./p  
p data-p-id="4b255805d9bb19d15a400f1fb1b1c6aa"—¿Eh? Bueno, hoy conocí a la persona más linda y especial del mundo— dice con cara de enamorado, aunque para Kenma era más bien una cara tonta./p  
p data-p-id="5e4f37776a0f34376d36c957ea8e183f"—¿ah sí? — pregunta fingiendo desinterés, aunque sintió como se formaba un nudo en su estómago— ¡Sí! Si lo vieras de seguro también te da un flechazo— dice dramático el pelinegro comenzando a vestirse./p  
p data-p-id="985c40bd86445a5c2c7a2ab27d204495"—mmm no lo creo — suspira y desvía la mirada ocultando su sonrojo, Kuroo siempre se vestía frente suyo con toda la confianza del mundo, no le culpaba, después de todo eran como hermanos.../p  
p data-p-id="b009e6117347b6efe0093cab97cb1f9c"Aunque el ya no lo viera de esa forma.../p  
p data-p-id="43bba36c65ec5f34f522737a559bfaeb"—Menos mal...por qué es mío— puntualizo secando sus despeinados cabellos./p  
p data-p-id="eb323e26227e490c86e4193e7af8a6c6"—¿Y cómo lo conociste?—pregunta aun sin verlo, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer, además le gustaba escuchar a Kuroo./p  
p data-p-id="ed673e341349df10135fa7c4b0e630fb"—Casi lo mato— dice riendo al recordarlo— es un maestro agua y...— se detiene, no, no le diría que es el avatar, aunque se enteraría después — ... lo invite a comer./p  
p data-p-id="bd2b3fd4c3cee695db59419894bf7c79"—¿Un maestro agua?—dice pensativo recordado a aquella mujer que los cuido con tanto cariño antes— ¿Siguen vivos?/p  
p data-p-id="1f0d23cf3b88a9e2577250018195d323"—Es el último que queda según me dijo— suelta un suspiro— me recuerda un poco a Yukiko— dice recordando a la joven maestra agua, ahora que lo pensaba se parecían mucho, el cabello rubio, los ojos miel la piel clara y tersa.../p  
p data-p-id="1844604908b7c48829169b555ee7af6c"—Tal vez solo te llama la atención por eso— no pudo evitar comentar./p  
p data-p-id="a192da553378590a7e6bd5f15b72cf69"—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? No escuche— dice el pelinegro, se había sumergido mucho en sus recuerdos por un momento./p  
p data-p-id="ce6af226fadd327d173bf3dbe630abda"—nada...ya ve a dormir— dice dándole por completo la espalda./p  
p data-p-id="2d38d96a8a3b6d3b3e0d6d6ce2636f43"—oh...buenas noches, mañana no estaré...— le avisa terminándose de cambiar para después preparar su cama./p  
p data-p-id="4db0e0ae4800fc45ab601a260c111d30"Kenma se quedó pensando el resto de la noche sobre eso.../p  
p data-p-id="8b1f6b63acbb6a7781c55e70f7765b34"¿Quién era aquella persona que robo tan rápido el corazón de Tetsuro?/p  
p data-p-id="437280f6b1a11c9460c1118ed03fa23f"Se mordió levemente el labio, no perdería así de rápido, la tenía más derecha que un desconocido de estar con el pelinegro.../p  
p data-p-id="10a52b2936f9a5faa2385e3b292c31e7"Y lo haría.../p  
p data-p-id="e58bc0be76fd9d29cf31528960d36843"A su debido tiempo./p  
p data-p-id="de66f38af56d983eade6d30e89aecb4a"Fin del capitulo 4/p  
p data-p-id="4b439b4e8be66aa4678c1f01f7761c35"Espero les haya gustado, si fue así me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber: D con su apoyo me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo esta y el resto de mis historias: 3/p  
p data-p-id="1683906e61f346afbcca29bfb51803b6"Gracias por leer./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Al día siguiente...

—¡Por favor ayúdanos!—decía Bokuto , Akaashi suspiro, sabían quién iba a ayudarlos con el entrenamiento de agua control del Avatar, pero lamentablemente era alguien muy ocupado.

—Bokuto-san, realmente no entiendo para que quieres que de clases de agua control cuando no hay nadie para aprenderlos, además solo conozco todo de ellos, pero no sé cómo se hace agua control— decía el pelinegro.

Ittetsu Takeda era alguien algo inseguro, pero había dedicado su vida a estudiar y aprender toda la cultura y arte de la extinta tribu agua, sabia absolutamente todo de ellos, eso incluía el agua control, pero él era un no maestro, por lo que realmente nunca había aplicado esos conocimientos.

—Takeda-san tú tienes pergaminos y los conoces más que el mismo alumno que vas a tener.

—lo sé pero...espera ¿Ya hay un alumno?—se rasca la nuca— ¿Quién es?

—El Avatar— dice y el pelinegro casi se desmaya de la impresión. Eso cambiaba por completo las cosas— ¡Cancelare todas mis citas!—dice levantándose de su escritorio y comenzando a buscar desesperadamente varias cosas— me hubieran dicho antes que era el avatar— estaba muy emocionado— ¿es un nativo de la tribu agua?

—sí, aunque tal vez no sepa mucho.

—Yo me encargare de que lo sepa todo— dice comenzando a guardar en una mochila de piel algo gastada todos los pergaminos que cabían con cuidado— llévenme con él.

—Gracias Takeda-san— dice Bokuto aliviado, no quedarían mal con nadie.

Junto con el futuro maestro Ittetsu, fueron hasta el muelle para que los llevaran a la isla donde vivía ahora el joven avatar, pero no esperaban que cierto pelinegro despeinado también estuviera ahí— saludos~— dice Kuroo, los otros se desconciertan un poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta Bokuto.

—Me entere por buenas fuentes que estarían buscando maestros para Tsukki— sonríe— así que me ofrezco como su maestro.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

—De acuerdo— dice Akaashi, Bokuto voltea a verlo perplejo— Los maestros fuego no querrán enseñarle, y lo sabes, si Kuroo-san quiere está bien, además es un buen maestro fuego y lo sabes Bokuto-san— dice serio, el peliplata refunfuña.

—Bien—Dice suspirando y Kuroo sonríe— Pero por ahora deberá concentrarse en el agua, iremos uno por uno.

—está bien, esperare, pero igual quiero visitarlo.

El pequeño barco llego y se dirigieron a la isla, Takeda no podía con la emoción que sentía, el, un don nadie, le enseñaría al mismísimo avatar agua control...era un sueño hecho realidad, aun que debía de admitir que nunca soño con ello.

El barco llego a su destino y bajaron siendo recibidos por varios jóvenes que les guiaron por la isla a un pequeño campo de entrenamiento que tenían.

Tsukishima se había levantado temprano ese día. Aquella mañana Ukaii le anuncio que empezarían su entrenamiento de agua control, eso lo confundido un poco ¿Quién le enseñaría?

Fue llevado al área donde entrenarían, era un pequeño estanque dentro de la isla, mientras esperaba Daichi conversaba con él, aunque más bien era el castaño el que hablaba mucho.

—Es aquí— escucho a varios llegar, sorprendiéndose de ver ahí a Kuroo, supuso que al único que no conocía seria su maestro. Las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar.

—Tsukishima-san, él es Takeda Ittesu, la única persona que te aseguro, sabe todo sobre la tribu agua, el será tu maestro—el pelinegro sostenía su mochila con fuerza— Mucho gusto— dice haciendo una leve reverencia, Tsukishima le saluda de vuelta.

—Nunca llegue a ver un maestro agua así de cerca— comenta emocionado acercándose al rubio, viendo con detalle sus ropas y cualquier cosa en él, deteniéndose en aquel collar- ¿Estas comprometido?—pregunta haciendo que a Kuroo casi le diera un paro cardiaco.

—¿QUE?

—No...era de mi madre— explica el joven rubio algo sonrojado.

—oh ya veo... ¿Puedo verlo?—pregunta tratando de no molestarlo, Tsukishima lo miro por un momento antes de quitárselo, no creía que fuera a romperlo o algo así, aunque se lo dio con manos temblorosas, aquel experto observo el collar con ojos brillantes— ¡Cuanto detalle! se nota que le dedicaron mucho tiempo— dice sonriendo, poco después se lo pone al rubio una vez más. Tsukishima no entendía por qué le emocionaba tanto aquel sujeto la tribu agua, se suponía que eran considerados asesinos ¿no?

—bueno, yo no soy un maestro agua— dice una vez que ambos se ponen cómodos y van más cerca del estanque, el resto observaba, ya que hace mucho que no veían agua control— pero si tengo muchos pergaminos que te dejare, te ayudaran mucho, además de que te mostrare como se hacen los movimientos ¿De acuerdo?

La clase comenzó, Takeda le mostraba como debía moverse, claro, no pasaba nada cuando él lo hacía, pero cuando era el turno de Tsukishima, el agua se movía con gracia sin ningún problema, después de todo era su elemento.

—Aprende bastante rápido— comenta Kuroo aliviado, pensaba que sería más difícil.

—Es solo porque lo lleva en las venas, tendrá un poco de problemas con el fuego control, ya que es su contraparte—dice Akaashi.

—¿EH? ¿Cómo que opuestos?— pregunta de forma dramática Kuroo y Bokuto ríe al oírlo— por eso ira al final— dice el peliplata— después de esto iremos nosotros ¿Verdad Akaashi?—el pelinegro asiente.

—Eso no es justo.—refunfuña Kuroo, antes de voltear a ver al rubio, al parecer no se detendrían mucho en el Agua control. El joven Avatar manipulaba sin problemas el agua, sin embargo debería seguir practicando.

Entrenaron por bastante tiempo, hasta que la joven y actual representante de los nómadas aire llego— Lo estás haciendo muy bien Tsukishima-kun— dice sonriendo levemente, viendo como dejaban de entrenar.

—G-gracias...

—bueno, ¿pueden dejarlo por hoy? La rueda de prensa nos está esperando, es hora de que el mundo sepa que estas aquí.

—aún es muy pronto ¿no?—pregunta Kuroo interviniendo, la pelinegra asiente— lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que la gente siga pensando que ya no hay esperanza.

—si...—dice el rubio sintiendo un nudo en estómago, Kuroo de inmediato noto que había algo mal por lo que se acercó a el— vamos, no será tan malo...no estarás solo— dice sonriéndole, Tsukishima asintió levemente— gracias...— lo haría lo mejor que pudiera...

Tsukishima estaba muy nervioso, vestía sus ropas tradicionales y apretaba aquel collar con fuerza buscando apoyo, podía escuchar a Kiyoko hablando, diciendo que tenían una noticia que dar al mundo entero. Se encontraba dentro del ayuntamiento, pero pronto tendría que salir y responder preguntas de todas esas personas.

—oye...tranquilo— escucho la voz de Kuroo a su lado— no estás obligado a responder todo lo que pregunten, si te sientes incomodo baja del estrado—dice tratando de animarle, Tsukishima asiente.

—Ya es hora— dice Akaashi abriendo la puerta, toda la policía de metal control estaba custodiando afuera y dentro del ayuntamiento por cualquier cosa. Tsukishima se levantó del piso y respiro hondo antes de avanzar hacia la puerta.

Ambas puertas se abrieron y el cientos de flashes empezaron a aturdirlo un poco, cuando finalmente salió y pudieron verlo con claridad se formó un silencio. Sus pasos resonaban cuando se dirigió y subió al estrado al lado de Kiyoko — El...es el avatar Tsukishima Kei— anuncia la pelinegra y voltea a ver al rubio para que pudiera responder algunas preguntas.

Sin embargo no esperaba que todos enloquecieran y comenzaran a bombardearlo con preguntas de todo tipo.

 _¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?_

 _¿Cuáles son tus planes?_

 _¿Realmente piensas poder corregir el error de tu gente?_

 _¿Cómo creer que las personas piensen que su "Esperanza" es un asesino?_

 _¿Actuaras igual que tus antepasados?_

Entre otras más, pero solo había escuchado las más hirientes, era como si su mente se concentrara solo en escuchar estas, los nervios lo dominaron, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que balbucear. Kuroo se molestó mucho, esos sujetos, en vez de alegrarse lo atacaban, sin importarle nada subió al estrado— tranquilo— le susurro al rubio e hizo que bajara y entrara al ayuntamiento.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes?—preguntó haciendo que se callaran— el Avatar da la cara por primera vez ¿y así lo reciben? Con eso mismo responden sus preguntas, se escondía de todos ustedes— suspira— si no lo apoyan, nunca podrá cambiar un mundo tan podrido como este.

Se baja de estrado molesto, todo quedo en silencio después de eso, entro al ayuntamiento solo para ver una terrible escena— Tranquilo Tsukishima-kun— decía Akaashi preocupado, tal vez realmente había sido demasiado pronto para exponerlo al mundo.

Tsukishima estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas, Kuroo suspiro y se sentó a su lado— me odian...

—no te odian, solo son ignorantes.

—¿Realmente debo salvar a todas esas personas?

—No es por ellos tsukki, es por aquellos que cuando vean las noticias mañana, ignoraran lo que diga la nota, solo lloraran de emoción al ver que el Avatar está aquí.

—¿En verdad? ¿En verdad hay gente que me ha esperado?—pregunta levantando la mirada, odiaba verse tan débil, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, simplemente ya no podía aguantar más.

—Si, veras que muchos se alegraran y cuando te vean no te negaran una comida—le aseguro, Tsukishima sonríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza.

Aquella conferencia había sido un fracaso, y así como era la prensa, la notica no tardo en espaciarse con encabezados como.

"El Avatar ha regresado y es un maestro agua"

"El avatar se niega a hablar"

"El avatar tiene descendencia asesina"

Solo Uno de los periódicos no le atacaba, los demás eran completamente amarillistas, sin embargo tal como dijo Kuroo, muchos al leer la noticia o al escucharla en la radio estallaron de felicidad, especialmente todos los oprimidos, otros cuantos, ignorantes, se indignaron de que fuera un maestro agua.

 _Por otro lado..._

 _La noticia llego también a los lugares menos deseados._

 **Espero les haya gustado, si fue así me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber: D con su apoyo me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo esta y el resto de mis historias: 3**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde aquella rueda de prensa tan horrible, Tsukishima había seguido con su entrenamiento en agua control en el Templo aire con su maestro, no había querido salir de la isla en todo ese tiempo ¿La razón? Cada vez que caminaba por la ciudad solo recibía miradas de odio y repugnancia. El rubio se preguntaba _¿Dónde estaban todas esas personas que realmente se alegraban de su existencia?_ Kuroo trataba de mantenerse a su lado lo más que podía para animarle, pero simplemente a veces no era posible, especialmente cuando "Trabajaba" o mejor dicho , jugaba pro-control.

—Haz mejorado mucho Tsukishima-kun— comenta Takeda deteniendo el entrenamiento— ya hemos terminado dos pergaminos con este último movimiento— incluso él se sorprendía de lo rápido que aprendía el joven rubio.

—Gracias sensei— dice Tsukishima haciendo una leve reverencia causando que el pelinegro se sonrojada sintiéndose adulado— no es nada Tsukishima-kun— dice rascándose la nuca— será todo por hoy, ya sé que es temprano, pero tengo unos compromisos— dice en forma de disculpa.

—no se preocupe... ¿Sera mucho tiempo?—pregunta saliendo del estanque secando su ropa haciendo uso de su control.

—me temo que sí, si gustas puedes avanzar con la tierra control en lo que regreso o si quieres practicar por ti mismo...— se acercó a su mochila y se la entregó al rubio— aquí están todos los pergaminos que llegue a encontrar o rescatar de tu tribu, puedes aprenderlas por tu cuenta si deseas.

—g-gracias...— dice y toma la mochila con algo de recelo, después de todo eran tesoros importantes de su tribu. El pelinegro sonrió— bueno, me retiro, cuídate mucho Tsukishima-kun— dice despidiéndose de él retirándose dejando al joven solo.

Ese era uno de esos días donde estaba completamente a solas, pues Kuroo de seguro estaba entrenando con su equipo, por ahí había escuchado que finalmente encontró un nuevo integrante, Akaashi y Bokuto también tenían algunos asuntos por atender y ahora su sensei se retiraba a otros asuntos importantes. Respiro hondo y se estiro un poco antes de abrir aquella mochila de piel una vez más, había muchos pergaminos de distintos tamaños y grosores; sintió un pequeño chispazo al tomar uno y lo abrió con cuidado.

Eran técnicas de alta dificultad, podía verlo tan solo con todos los movimientos que tenía que hacer para realizar el ataque o la defensa, entre todos ellos noto que ilustraban manipulación del hielo, ladeo levemente el rostro, el aun no sabía cómo hacer hielo o tal vez manipular el vapor, se preguntaba como seria.

Mientras tanto en uno de los centros de entrenamiento de Pro-control se encontraba el equipo de los gatos negros ensayando algunos ataques combinados, con un nuevo integrante en su equipo debían coordinarse, pero era muy difícil, especialmente cuando el nuevo integrante era muy...extraño.

—¡Lev! Recuerda que no puedes lanzar ataques así de continuos — decía Kuroo rozando el límite de la paciencia, Kenma también ya estaba en ese punto y realmente no entendían como alguien que controlaba el aire podía ser tan...desorganizado ¡Simplemente no tenía explicación!

—¿eh? Pero si estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste— se queja el alto peliblanco, Kenma suelta un pequeño bufido— dejémoslo por hoy— dice Kuroo rascándose la nuca— ya es tarde...

—solo recuerda que el torneo empieza pronto...— le recuerda Kenma comenzando a alejarse para quitarse la ropa de entrenamiento.

—Si, ya se...— Kuroo necesitaba una buena estrategia si querían ganar ese dinero...bueno, el torneo.

Lev se despidió de ellos una vez que acabo de cambiarse mientras Kenma y Kuroo siguieron haciéndolo dándose la espalda.

—Hoy iré a verle, así que no me vayas a esperar— Le dice Kuroo acabando de ponerse los zapatos— ¿No crees que ya es muy noche? Tal vez este durmiendo o algo — comenta Kenma tratando de no sonar algo incómodo, a veces se preguntaba cómo podía aguantar que el pelinegro hablara y hablara del avatar por horas.

Cuando se enteró de que aquel joven era el Avatar sintió un poco de alivio, sería imposible para Kuroo estar con él, no solo por que como Avatar estaría muy ocupado, sino porque de seguro tendría los ojos en alguien más...

—bueno...no lo creo, aún debe estar entrenando o cenando— dice el pelinegro realmente quería ver al rubio, estaba preocupado por el, no se habían visto muy seguido después de esa fea prensa, y quería estar ahí para apoyarlo, Kenma refunfuño un poco pero ya no dijo nada mas— bueno, te veo más tarde— dice el pelinegro antes de salir corriendo hacia el muelle.

Mientras, en algún distrito de ciudad republica...

—¿Es verdad esto?—una curiosa voz cuestiono al resto, tal vez unas 5 personas— sí, ha estado en todos los medios de comunicación... el Avatar regreso, un nativo de la tribu agua— aquel joven aun sosteniendo el periódico sonrió levemente y leyó un poco de la nota...

 _Recientemente se formalizo una rueda de prensa para dar un aviso de importancia mundial, muchos especulaban cientos de cosas sin embargo, la verdadera noticia nadie se la esperaba... el Avatar había regresado. El ciclo finalmente se reanudo pero ¿Son estas buenas noticias?_

 _No_

 _Para mala suerte de muchos, este nuevo avatar es un nativo de la_ _sangrienta_ _tribu agua, ¿Cómo esperan que un asesino restaure el mundo? Simplemente es imposible, es la opinión de todos sin duda alguna. El nombre de este joven es Tsukishima Kei...así es._

 _Tsukishima, nosotros hemos oído muy bien de ese linaje familiar, un linaje manchado en sangre..._

El joven apretó con fuerza las hojas del periódico y las boto a un lado— ¡Son todos unos idiotas!—grita más que molesto.

—Lo sabemos, pero esta es nuestra oportunidad ¿no cree? — Se le acerca un joven de cabellos negros— podemos abordarlo y pedirle su ayuda.

—lo se...lo buscaremos ¡todos! es hora de buscarlo...después de todo, tiene un linaje que seguir...

Tsukishima aún se encontraba en aquel valle, aunque fuera de noche seguía entrenando cosas sencillas para no cansarse, aunque de vez en cuando intentaba alguna técnica avanzada. Sin embargo en ese momento estaba sentado viendo los pergaminos una vez más, en ese momento una voz le sorprendió.

—Tsukki~ ya vine— dice Kuroo llegando, se notaba que había corrido pues recuperaba el aliento, Tsukishima se levanto— Kuroo-san... ¿Qué hace aquí?—pregunto ladeando el rostro.

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Vine a verte tonto!—dice fingiendo enojo— ¿Cómo has estado?

—bien...— responde sin muchos ánimos de platicar mientras dirige su vista de nuevo a aquellos antiguos pergaminos.

—No has salido de la isla ¿verdad? — le pregunta soltando un suspiro y cruzándose de brazos, sabía que Tsukishima no se sentía muy cómodo en la ciudad.

—no tanto...

—Tsukki...no debes tener miedo a lo que ellos piensen de ti...— dice soltando un pesado suspiro, Kei se encoje un poco y deja el pergamino en el piso.

—lo sé, pero no me gusta cómo me miran— dice cerrándolo los ojos recordando las miradas gélidas de hombres, mujeres, ancianos y hasta niños.

—Tsukki...—aquel era un tema delicado y había venido para animarlo, no para hacerlo sentir peor— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunta cambiando el tema señalando todos los pergaminos que había por el suelo, claro que sabían que eran, pero no quería seguir incomodando al rubio.

—Oh...son los pergaminos de Takeda-sensei...— dice tomando la mochila enseñándosela.

—oh~ ¡qué bien!—dice y ve algunos— oh, algunos movimientos se ven complicados— dice y el rubio asiente— ¿eh? ¿Por qué este es rojo?—pregunta tomándolo, era un pergamino igual a los demás, pero los detalles y laterales en vez de ser azules eran rojos, aún más confuso... al abrirlo los movimientos no ilustraban agua control...

—e-es sangre control— dice el rubio al leer lo que ponía, Kuroo sintió un nudo en su estómago ¿Las leyendas eran verdad? El había escuchado de la sangre control por muchos, pero realmente creyó que solo exageraban. Tsukishima tomo el pergamino y lo cerro volviendo a meterlo a la mochila, las pocas técnicas que vio eran demasiado crueles.—eso no me interesa— dice serio con la mirada perdida.

—eso...realmente existe...

—si, es horrible— dice Tsukishima sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Kuroo de inmediato noto el cambio drástico del ambiente— o-olvidemos eso— le quita la mochila y la deja a un lado— ¿Cuándo iras a ver como juego pro-control?

—sabe que no puedo ir Kuroo-san— dice sin verlo a los ojos, la verdad le llamaba mucho la atención verlo, pero Akaashi le había dicho que no debía ir, de la misma forma el viejo Ukai le había recalcado eso.

—oh vamos... no pasara nada—dice tratando de convencerlo.

—¿y si pasara algo?—pregunta, no quería imaginarse el regaño que le darían.

—yo estaré ahí, prometo tomar responsabilidad de todo lo que te pase _oh gran avatar_ — dice eso último en broma, ya que ¿Cómo podía el avatar ser tan miedoso? Eso toco una fibra sensible en Tsukishima haciendo que se molestara.

—no soy un miedoso si eso quiere decir.

—Entonces ven a verme mañana— le reta

—Ire... y más vale que gane Kuroo-san—dice retándolo de vuelta, Kuroo sonríe, hasta ese momento no había notado lo cerca que estaban por lo que se separa un poco y le da la espalda disimulando un leve sonrojo, Tsukishima por su parte no sentía que estuviera sonrojado, pero su rostro lo delataba.

—te veré entonces, recuérdalo...es en la noche

Después de eso se tuvo que retirar, ya era noche y no creía que pudiera dormir ahí. Más bien Tsukishima se lo negó. El joven rubio comenzó a levantar todo del piso, pero antes de hacerlo reviso una vez más ese horrible pergamino...

 _La curiosidad picaba su mente..._

 _Los movimientos eran sencillos..._

Con eso podría controlar la voluntad de cualquiera... _era muy peligroso_

—¿Aun sigues aquí?— una voz le tomo desprevenido, era el viejo Ukai— s-si...ya me iba— responde el rubio guardando todo rápidamente.

—¿Sentías curiosidad... por la sangre control?— Pregunta afirmando a la vez el anciano de forma seria mirando al cielo nocturno, Tsukishima sintió su corazón acelerar por un moento.

—N-no realmente...solo me horroricé al verlo— dice y sigue recogiendo los pergaminos.

—es natural...después de todo es una técnica muy oscura— comenta el viejo antes de soltar un suspiro— Leí un pequeño registro que tienen tuyo...ya ha usado eso antes.

—por accidente...— dice serio y un poco incómodo, ¿Por qué quería hablar de eso?

—¿Accidente?... según los informes ,lo usaste a voluntad—Tsukishima no podía realmente asegurarlo, pero por un momento sintió como esas palabras le taladraban la mente haciéndole recordar las veces que retorció y manipulo a las personas, sus gritos, los huesos sonando...

—¡No es verdad!—por primera vez le levantaba la voz a quien tal vez sería su futuro maestro, se lamentó de inmediato— l-lo siento...— baja la mirada apenado, odiaba explotar de esa manera.

—Esa es la razón entonces— dice serio el anciano— tus emociones se desbordan sin control— dice dando en el clavo— la mayor parte del tiempo parece que eres frio, serio y meticuloso, pero por dentro eres un torbellino lleno de emociones...un volcán a punto de explotar.

Tsukishima escuchaba aquello en silencio — guardas muchas cosas dentro, la perdida de tu familia, tus padres...tu hermano— el rubio cerro los ojos, ¿No había una forma de quedarse sordo y ya no escuchar? ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? Los crudos recuerdos comenzaron a golpearle una vez más — ... en otras palabras eres inestable...ten cuidado— dice antes de retirarse dejando confundido al joven rubio.

 _¿Había dicho todo eso solo para recalcarle que era inestable?_

 _¿Un potencial asesino tal vez?_

Aquello lo molesto, pero también lo desmotivo un poco, mordiendo su labio regreso a su habitación con aquella mochila y la guardo en un lugar seguro antes de tirarse a la cama. Todo realmente estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creyó...

—¡Uah! ¡Aquí no hay nada Akaashi! — el peliplata ya estaba algo cansado, todo el día habían estado investigando algunas desapariciones y homicidios, pero por mas que buscaban pistas no había nada.

—Debes ser paciente Bokuto-san— le recuerda el pelinegro tratando de no bostezar, pero en realidad estaba igual de cansado que su compañero— ¿Y si lo dejamos por ahora? — le pregunta Bokuto, Akaashi niega con la cabeza, esto hizo que el ojos miel hiciera un puchero.

—¡Como tu capitán te ordeno que ya nos vayamos a dormir! — dice de forma autoritaria, esta vez por más que quiso, el pelinegro no pudo contener una leve y discreta risa, aquello era tan inusual que hasta el capitán se sorprendió.

¡Había hecho reír al pelinegro!

No sabía si era bueno o malo, después de todo se estaba burlando de una orden directa.

—Está bien...vayamos a cenar algo— dice Akaashi dándole la espalda comenzando a avanzar para salir de ese oscuro y mal oliente callejón.

—si~ espera ¿Eso sería como una cita Akaashi? — pregunta levemente emocionado detrás del pelinegro que no respondió, pero como quien dice "El que calla otorga" ¿No?

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta buscar un lugar decente para cenar, toda la velada fueron palabra tras palabra del peliplata mientras el pelinegro le escuchaba atento aunque su rostro demostrara lo contrario.

—Akaashi... ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? — pregunta después de beber un poco y mira al techo como s este fuera a proyectarle sus recuerdos, Akaashi suelta un leve suspiro— no me hagas recordarlo— dice algo avergonzado— ¡oh vamos! No fue tan malo...

—acabe con el brazo roto...

—oh...

Era verdad, Bokuto tal vez no lo recordaba con tanto detalle, pero Akaashi...el recordaba todo el dolor y vergüenza que vivió, aunque al final...consiguió un buen amigo.

 _Amigo que poco a poco pasó a ser algo más._

Fin del capítulo 6

 **Espero les haya gustado, si fue así me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber: D con su apoyo me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo esta y el resto de mis historias: 3**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	8. Capítulo 7

El día era soleado, tal vez demasiado para su gusto, después de todo él estaba acostumbrado a un clima más frio. Se levantó y baño antes de ir a desayunar con los nómadas aire, nada fuera de lo usual, el viejo Ukai no estuvo en toda la mañana, cosa que lo relajo un poco, aún estaba algo confundido por lo de la noche anterior.

Después de desayunar fue al muelle sin ningún objetivo en realidad, ahora que Takeda-sensei estaba fuera tenía mucho tiempo libre, y después de lo que paso con los pergaminos no tenía muchos ánimos de entrenar agua control; Mientras caminaba por el pequeño muelle de la isla sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver llegar a Akaashi y Bokuto.

Por alguna razón ambos se veían bastante animados, no era extrañar del peliplata, pero de Akaashi si le resultaba un tanto extraño — ¡Tsukki! — el peliplata no dejo ni siquiera que el barco encallara y dio un salto directo al muelle antes de correr con el joven Avatar.

Esta vez no vestían como policías de metal control, sino más bien como civiles pero destacando que eran parte del reino tierra, después de todo necesitaban algo cómodo para entrenar ¿No?

—Buenos días Bokuto-san— le saluda haciendo una reverencia, poco después llego el calmado pelinegro y también le saludo.

—Takeda-san tardara varios días en volver...así que—

—¡Así que decidimos adelantar tu entrenamiento! — interrumpe Bokuto mas que entusiasmado, la idea de ser el maestro de alguien más realmente le gustaba, más si este era el avatar.

—Takeda-sensei me comento algo sobre eso— dice ligeramente nervioso— no tardaron en llegar.

—Bueno, entre más pronto comiences a manipular los elementos mejor ¿No lo crees? — Akaashi le da una sonrisa discreta— pero necesitamos un lugar más rígido— dice el pelinegro pensando donde podrían comenzar a entrenar.

Cuando finalmente encontraron en algún lugar de la isla tierra apta para entrenar se detuvieron, ambos jóvenes maestros tierra se miraron por un momento, le pidieron al joven rubio que su pusiera una ropa mas cómoda, ya que con lo que vestía ahora sería muy complicado entrenar, se tardó un poco, pero tuvo que ir a su habitación una vez más para cambiarse, cuando entro no pudo evitar dirigir de nuevo su vista a esos pergaminos antes de negar varias veces y salir corriendo ya cambiado.

—eres rápido Tsukki— comenta Bokuto cuando lo ve llegar algo hiperventilado, causándole risa.

—Bueno... Comencemos— dijo Akaashi una vez que Tsukki recupero el aliento— primero voy a explicarte las bases de la tierra control, no era necesario hacerlo con el agua pues es tu elemento principal, sin embargo ahora aprenderás a manipular algo bastante diferente— comienza a decir, tanto Bokuto como Tsukishima le escuchaban atentos — Lo primero que debes saber es que un aspecto clave dentro de la tierra control es el _Jing neutro,_ que en palabras sencillas es esperar y escuchar ...

—¿Esperar y escuchar? — pregunta Tsukishima recordando un poco lo que le había enseñado Takeda-sensei en alguna clase, habían tres tipos de Jing, y el agua control usaba el Jing activo que era atacar y corresponder los ataques; Pero ahora que escuchaba al pelinegro, le estaba enseñando algo completamente distinto.

—si...escucha lo que sucede a tu alrededor, analiza bien lo que pasa y espera el momento exacto para atacar— le explica antes de mirar a Bokuto quien se levantó de inmediato.

—eh...bueno— medito un poco— el jing neutro lo comprenderás con práctica, no con palabras, pero primero debes saber cómo escuchar a la tierra— dice ligeramente emocionado, aquello confundió un poco al rubio, ambos jóvenes le pidieron que se pusiera de pie y se quitara los zapatos— no vas a usarlos durante un tiempo, aunque no lo creas así puedes aumentar también tu conexión con la tierra...

—bueno... lo primero que vamos a hacer es conectarte con el núcleo de la tierra control, en otras palabras te convertiremos en un roca— dice Akaashi con una leve sonrisa, Bokuto lanzo un grito al cielo y Tsukishima se puso levemente nervioso.

El entrenamiento no solo fue y seria duro, era también algo confuso para él, lo primero que hizo Bokuto fue encerrarse en una armadura de piedra sin problema alguno, por un momento pensó que tendría que hacer lo mismo, pero no fue así, Akaashi dibujo una línea varios metros detrás de su compañero y se acercó a Tsukishima— empújalo...

—¿Empujarlo?—pregunta antes de mirar a Bokuto quien sonreía dentro de toda esa tierra— si...tócalo y empújalo, trata de hacerlo cruzar esa línea que dibuje— dice y se aleja un poco. El rubio respiro hondo antes de acercarse y poner ambas manos sobre la armadura, impulsándose de sus pies intento moverlo, pero resbalaba más fácil l que Bokuto, el joven peliplata trataba de mantenerse serio, pues no quería perturbar al más joven.

El Avatar intento moverlo de todas las formas posibles que se le ocurrieron, con sus manos, con la espalda, jalándolo por atrás, pero no podía moverlo, una ligera capa de sudor comenzó a subir su frente, era claro que sí estaba usando toda su fuerza, y sin embargo no daba resultado alguno... 

—ya veo cual es el problema— dice Akaashi después de ver al más joven caer rendido al suelo por el cansancio, había intentado mover a Bokuto por más de 2 horas sin resultados, el pelinegro le hizo una señal a su compañero quien deshizo la armadura— iré por agua— dice y salió corriendo dejando a los otros dos solos.

—no puedo...— dice Tsukishima sentándose una vez más suspirando algo frustrado.

—y no podrás nunca...si sigues así— dice el pelinegro, Tsukishima levanta la mirada encarándolo— Algo muy importante en la Tierra control es tener determinación, si no tienes determinación, si dudas, si vacilas...la tierra no se moverá a tu voluntad jamás...

Kei bajo levemente la mirada, era verdad...desde el momento en el que escucho cual era el ejercicio vacilo, se confundió. ¿Pero que podía hacer? — Eres...demasiado inseguro Tsukishima-kun— continua Akaashi y se sienta a su lado...— ¿Paso algo últimamente? O ¿Sigues mal por lo que paso en la rueda de prensa?

El más joven desvió un poco la mirada— Akaashi-sensei... ¿Soy inestable?—pregunta sin responder las cuestiones del mayor, mantenía la mirada abajo, en la tierra, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Ukai la noche anterior.

—¿Inestable? — Akaashi suspira, ya había escuchado a varios decir eso, incluso él lo pensó— bueno...un poco— dice sincero esperando no herirlo— Pero tiene justificación, haz pasado por mucho, simplemente no se te puede exigir una mente centrada y emociones estables después de todo lo que te ha pasado reciente mente ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Kei se sintió un poco aliviado al escucharlo, al menos comprendía un poco su sentir— Ukai-san...— suspira—creo que...el piensa que puedo llegar a matar a alguien— dice en hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué diría algo así? — Tsukishima le cuenta que había pasado, aquel sanguinario pergamino que encontró, las palabras de Ukai y sus acciones en el pasado, el silencio se formó en ellos por un momento, fue bastante incómodo para el más joven— bueno...— Akaashi finalmente rompió aquel silencio— es inevitable ser curioso— le despeina antes de levantarse— no te tomes tan apecho las palabras de ese anciano, el llego a enfrentarse a muchos maestros agua cuando era joven— suelta un suspiro— tal vez por eso...esta resentido.

—pensé que...él no era como los demás...

—será difícil encontrar personas que no lo estén, pero no te preocupes por ellas, preocúpate por ti, no es malo ser egoísta a veces, incluso si eres el avatar...

Tsukishima asintió levemente, tenía razón, se había reocupado mucho por lo que los demás pensaban de el sin preocuparse por sus propios sentimientos...

Poco después llego Bokuto con agua y varios onigiris que le habían dado— ¿Ya podemos entrenar?—pregunta con toda la energía que aún le quedaba, Akaashi asintió. Después de un pequeño almuerzo siguieron el entrenamiento...

El entrenamiento duro casi todo el día entre pequeños descansos, al final de la clase Tsukishima logro mover a Bokuto al menos a la mitad del camino, eso era un avance. Cuando el atardecer se hizo presente y los cielos se tornaron anaranjados, sus maestros se despidieron del...

—sé que tal vez no avanzamos mucho, es normal pues es la primera vez que aprendes este elemento— decía Akaashi— pero con los días iras mejorando ¿De acuerdo?

—Si...gracias— dice algo cansado y lleno de tierra por todos lados, también le habían enseñado a perforar arena ya en la playa, aquello dolió un poco al inicio pero poco a poco se le hizo más fácil.

—mañana intentaremos hacerte escuchar la tierra...Bokuto, necesitaremos ir a un cañón o largo— dice a lo que el peliplata se pone a pensar donde podrían ir—¡ A-Akaashi!

—¿Qué?

—¡tenemos un compromiso hoy!—grita y sale corriendo al barco que ya les esperaba.

—¿Compromiso?—Tsukishima no podía evitarlo, simplemente era muy curioso, Akaashi suelta un suspiro— el torneo de Pro-control empieza hoy...somos el primer equipo en pasar— le explica, aquello sonó como eco en la cabeza del más joven, ¡También debía ir! Se lo había prometido a Kuroo.

—Descansa Tsukishima-kun— dice Akaashi antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el barco, Kei los observo irse antes de salir corriendo, debía bañarse y cambiarse para ir también al torneo...

La noche era joven, las calles seguía aún muy concurridas y muchas personas se dirigían a la arena de pro-control, tan luminosa y sin igual, ya que esa noche comenzaba el torneo. Entre todas esas personas estaba Tsukishima, se notaba a leguas que era el, no solo por sus ropas extravagantes, sino porque tenía el camino prácticamente libre, todas esas personas le evitaban como si fuera un apestado. El rubio suspiro y vio que en la entrada estaba Kuroo con su equipo.

—¡Ahí esta! Les dije que iba a venir— dice el pelinegro a su equipo. Kenma levanto la mirada del pequeño libro que leía, observó de reojo a su amigo pelinegro _¿Por qué se emocionaba tanto?_

El joven Avatar llego hasta donde el pelinegro le esperaba, seguía algo incómodo por todo lo que le rodeaba, pero no podía faltar, después de todo se lo prometió de alguna manera al mayor. Había sido un lio salir de la isla sin ser visto, además de que tuvo que hacer uso de sus poderes ya que no había un barco que lo llevara al muelle, además por el entrenamiento ahora estaba muy cansado.

—Buenas noches Kuroo-san— lo saluda serio, el pelinegro sonríe— Sabia que llegarías, nuestra pelea es la cuarta y vamos contra los cuervos negros— le explica el mayor, mientras ambos hablaban Kenma miraba serio al avatar. Sin dudas se parecía a Yukiko, el cabello, la piel, los ojos...

¿Pero no entendía por qué Kuroo estaba tan _enamorado_ de él?

No le hallaba sentido.

Sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago, Kuroo se veía muy feliz hablando con el aun que el otro se mantuviera serio y distante, ni siquiera con él Kuroo se comportaba así de alegre y relajado— Tetsuro... El torneo ya va a empezar— dice entrando junto a Lev, quien solo había tenido la vista en otra personita.

—¿Eh? — Kuroo se voltea— bien... ven Tsukki, te daré un lugar especial para que no te molesten— dice y toma su mano llevándolo a una de las gradas privadas, solo para él, desde ahí se podía ver toda la arena, a pesar de que era un lugar dedicado a las peleas se veía bastante hermoso— si pasa algo no dudes en buscarme...

—lo hare...— le sonríe levemente—m-mi mano...Kuroo-san— dice y el pelinegro la suelta de golpe.

—Lo olvide— dice nervioso— bueno, ya me voy, debo cambiarme y organizar a mi equipo — dice antes de salir corriendo, Tsukishima se sentó en el lugar que había ahí, era bastante cómodo, mientras veía y tomaba un poco de lo que había ahí no notaba que algunas personas le observaban de reojo y murmuraban...

Por otro lado en los vestidores se encontraban dos jóvenes con sus máscaras de metal alistándose, estaban algo agotados por el entrenamiento, y se habían ido tranquilos dejando al Avatar en su hogar , claro que Bokuto y Akaashi no esperaban que el joven rubio estuviera en la arena. Su equipo "Las lechuzas de arena" era de los pocos donde solo manejaban un elemento.

Normalmente en el pro-control, los equipos eran de tres y cada uno de diferente elemento, pero con el tiempo la regla cambio y ahora podían ser de uno solo o dos, podía llegar a ser ventaja o desventaja depende la pelea, y en su caso, eran dos maestros tierra y uno aire.

—¿Estás listo akaashi?

—si...— dice serio contrastando con la emoción de su compañero— ¡vamos! Si lo hacemos bien nos enfrentaremos a nuestro eterno rival!

—no es tu nuestro eterno rival...solo es tuyo

—aburrido~— se quejó Bokuto terminando de alistarse.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos comenzó el espectáculo.

—Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos una vez más a las preliminares del torneo de pro-control ¿Quién es su favorito?—el presentador comenzaba a hablar desde un micrófono, todo el público aplaudía emocionado.

Los juego comenzaron poco después, mientras todos prestaban atención a eso, ciertas sombras caminaban entre los pasillos subiendo directamente a la zona "Vip" donde estaba el joven avatar, quien algo entretenido miraba las peleas.

—bastante interesante ¿no? Los cuervos negros son uno de los favoritos— comenta una voz desconocida para él, se volteo para verlo, era un joven, delgado, alto y de cabellos castaños peinados perfectamente.

Era un joven bastante atractivo, o al menos eso parecía.

—¿Qué hace aquí? — pregunta distante ocultando su nerviosismo, se supone que nadie más podía entrar en la cabina, aquel castaño se sentó sin pena alguna a su lado, se notaba que era mayor a el— bueno, vi al Avatar merodear por los pasillos así que vine a saludar— dice con una sonrisa— me presento , mi nombre es Oikawa Tooru y... soy un maestro agua, como tú.

Con tranquilidad, el alto castaño toma una copa y algo de vino que había al lado de su asiento y se sirve un poco, por la mirada desencajada y Confundida de Tsukishima supo que no le creía.

—e-eso es imposible...se supone—-

—¿Qué todos los maestros agua fueron eliminados? Sí, pero...aún hay algunos, como yo, escondidos en las sombras— dice sonriéndole— si no me crees, te lo comprobare— con habilidad levanto e hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano, levitando el vino sin problema, formado una esfera perfecta— ¿Lo ves?

Tsukishima no podía creerlo, un maestro agua... ¡aun había maestros agua!

—¿C-como han sobrevivido por tanto tiempo? — pregunta el joven rubio, el mayor regresa el vino a su copa y bebe un poco antes de dirigir su vista a la batalla que se llevaba a cabo, las lechuzas iban ganando por ahora...

—bueno, escondiéndonos, fingiendo ser lo que no somos...—suspira— pero mis compañeros y yo ya estamos cansados de eso, por esa razón...cuando escuchamos de tu llegada ¡Una llama se prendió en nuestros corazones! — deja la copa a un lado y toma ambas manos del joven Avatar— _Tú_ vas a hacer la diferencia...liberaras a tu pueblo, ¿Verdad, Tsukishima?

El más joven parpadeo varias veces, la mirada brillante y llena de esperanza del mayor realmente le ...emociono , realmente había personas esperando algo de el...

—-yo...si, lo haré, traeré la paz de nuevo— dice sintiendo por fin las piezas unirse, Oikawa sonríe y suelta sus manos— entonces... ¡no perdamos más tiempo! — se levanta justo cuando suena como uno de los jugadores cae al agua. El castaño extiende su mano al joven rubio— ven conmigo...

Kei observo la mano ajena por un momento, se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer realmente, al notar duda en su mirada Oikawa suspiro y bajo la mano— vamos...Kei— dice y le sonríe levemente— ¿No quieres liberarnos? Muchos hemos sufrido mucho...además, todos realmente te trataremos muy bien, después de todo eres un Tsukishima

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?—pregunta ¿Acaso su familia tenía relevancia en la tribu agua?

—¿No lo sabes? Bueno, después de todo naciste en los días oscuros de nuestra tribu, pero no te preocupes...yo te lo explicare todo— extendió su mano—solo ven conmigo.

El sonido que anunciaba el final del juego sonó, el público comenzó a aplaudir, varias luces llenaron al escenario, Las lechuzas de arena saludaban al público contentos por ganar y mientras, en las gradas, Kei tomaba la mano de aquel llamado Oikawa, sin tardar salieron de ahí...y de la arena.

Fin del capítulo 7

Espero les haya gustado, asi es, Kei no es el único maestro agua que queda :D ¿Debo cambiar el titulo?... ño XD

Muchas gracias por leer, si les gusto les agradecería mucho sus comentarios, que les gusto, que no, sus dudas, ¡todo! Se los responderé sin falta :3


	9. Capítulo 8

p data-p-id="76b80ec472ab882eff39ee7677b4e4be"ACTUALIZACION! Si, ya se que tarde, pero aquí esta al fin, espero les guste, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en esta y el resto de mis historias :3/p  
p data-p-id="7bb0edd98f22430a03b67f853e83c2ca" /p  
p data-p-id="6dd28686c06a3ec102de24ce7ada537b"Sin más, aquí el capitulo :3/p  
p data-p-id="8b346f73f10d400a1375a4b6f309e1dd"-0-/p  
p data-p-id="f02daa4429af4fc84fe4967f7ed4554b"emAnteriormente .../em/p  
p data-p-id="8e93fe70695977c8f183e19d2be5951c"emKei observo la mano ajena por un momento, se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer realmente, al notar duda en su mirada Oikawa suspiro y bajo la mano— vamos...Kei— dice y le sonríe levemente— ¿No quieres liberarnos? Muchos hemos sufrido mucho...además, todos realmente te trataremos muy bien, después de todo eres un Tsukishima/em/p  
p data-p-id="4c8b3f2ed1e4c149d69ad9ff14e835c6"em—¿Eso que tiene que ver?—pregunta ¿Acaso su familia tenía relevancia en la tribu agua?/em/p  
p data-p-id="2a26c6077a29567c774cfd099b5548b1"em—¿No lo sabes? Bueno, después de todo naciste en los días oscuros de nuestra tribu, pero no te preocupes...yo te lo explicare todo— extendió su mano—solo ven conmigo./em/p  
p data-p-id="a366d79e910686a52f41493ccf9105ae"emEl sonido que anunciaba el final del juego sonó, el público comenzó a aplaudir, varias luces llenaron al escenario, Las lechuzas de arena saludaban al público contentos por ganar y mientras, en las gradas, Kei tomaba la mano de aquel llamado Oikawa, sin tardar salieron de ahí...y de la arena./em/p  
p data-p-id="022d91710a8f0cb9947f4f6b0d7bc17e"Capítulo 8/p  
p data-p-id="96058888f3d00169d163c7b1eb6977d0"Kuroo caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de la arena, ya sería su turno, estaba muy emocionado ya que Kei finalmente vería uno de sus juegos, se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas, debía calmarse o lo arruinaría. Mientras caminaban no contaba con ver a rubio de sus pensamientos corriendo junto a un completo desconocido hacia la salida./p  
p data-p-id="a2a36b4d917217e5e9ee2160bc2689b7"—¡Kei! — no dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo tras él, dejando a un Kenma molesto gritándole a lo lejos, eso a Kuroo no le importo, lo que ahora le intrigaba era aquel sujeto que llevaba a Kei a algún lugar./p  
p data-p-id="da0b7d2e2c5291528c9502b8f8aeafcf"Por suerte logro alcanzarlos, Tsukishima se detuvo y volteo a verlo entre confundido y asombrado —¿Kuroo-san, No se supone que debe estar peleando?/p  
p data-p-id="cf70bcceb65155e15bea051d1bff9438"—¿Y no se supone que tu ibas a estar ahí viéndome? — el pelinegro le regresa la pregunta y Tsukishima solo suelta la mano de Oikawa algo nervioso, era verdad. Por su parte el castaño refunfuño levemente antes de sonreír abiertamente./p  
p data-p-id="d2358614166ffc8d2af744806c2d3705"—¡Oh! ¿Acaso eres Kuroo Tetsuro? — pregunta como si se tratara de una celebridad, Kuroo le miro de arriba abajo, nunca le había visto, asintió levemente con la cabeza./p  
p data-p-id="d77568ce0806bbfff47ff959d7405282"—¿Te conozco?/p  
p data-p-id="b6acd3bdb61915573fcd7d6276c4f18a"—Oh no, no tengo ese privilegio, pero yo si te conozco a ti, el afamado y fuerte capitán de los Gatos negros ¡¿Cómo no voy a conocerte?! — Kuroo sonrió levemente sintiéndose adulado e incluso un poco abochornado, se rasco la nuca levemente./p  
p data-p-id="8d480e35e729af52b3170034a5d334b9"—No es para tanto.../p  
p data-p-id="9f7dcfac5a980c496f25102e5b9fbaab"—No, no lo es— Una voz enfurruñada les interrumpió, se trataba de Bokuto junto a Akaashi ya vestidos como policías de metal control. Tsukishima sintió como su rostro se volvía pálido, ya no había escapatoria, sabían que se había ido del templo de aire control y ahora de seguro seria regañado o castigado./p  
p data-p-id="bd2c398fec10a1dd6a98dc7e43129e56"—Hablaremos después Tsukishima-kun— se adelanta Akaashi a cualquier cosa dándole una mirada seria al menor quien solo asintió levemente y se acercó a ellos haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa por los problemas— ¿Quién es Usted? — pregunta esta vez el pelinegro dirigiéndose a Oikawa, el mayor seguía con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro y se presentó sin problema alguno./p  
p data-p-id="149a76d6990461188510aaa3092b26e1"—Oikawa Tooru para servirles— hizo una pequeña reverencia— antes de que piensen cualquier cosa, me acerque a Tsukishima-kun solo por una razón, quiero ser su maestro— aquella declaración dejo un poco confundidos a los presentes menos al menor de todos ellos— sí, verán— toma una respiración profunda— yo soy un maestro agua, quiero compartir mis conocimientos con Tsukishima-kun.../p  
p data-p-id="568357274d8a3f313fca54c1589ad040"—¿Es eso verdad Tsukishima-kun? — pregunta Akaashi volteando a ver al joven rubio quien solo asintió, no se mencionó nada mas— bien, pues si no tienes problemas con eso no veo por qué no puedes ser su maestro— suspira— Takeda-sensei no aviso que ya no podría entrenarte en bastante tiempo, así que realmente sería bueno un nuevo maestro./p  
p data-p-id="fe5afe778dbc496c960b33fc3d2c4664"—pero...— Kuroo intento decir algo, no le daba buena espina aquel sujeto ¿Por qué ahora de la nada se aparecía un maestro agua? ¿No se supone que todos habían muerto? Sus dudas solo se quedaron en su mente./p  
p data-p-id="b8cd7d46c2f50aeb1acf5ebfd10cda46"—Realmente me gustaría que un maestro agua me enseñara más de agua control y mi tribu— dice Tsukishima con un ligero tono tímido mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y miraba al piso./p  
p data-p-id="a701ad13f63cd2f2f854ac643f496ddb"Oikawa sonrió al escuchar eso— entonces no se diga más, seré tu maestro Tsukishima-kun.../p  
p data-p-id="5adb24c7638bf3919c7264c30cfe20cf"—0—/p  
p data-p-id="0b54cae0dc14e3436fabae85fdb451a5"Los días pasaban, sin duda alguna el que Tsukishima tuviera un maestro agua era de gran ayuda para el menor, ahora podía ver técnicas avanzadas como el hielo control. Un día en particular fue bastante divertido ya que cubrió de nieve toda la arena y Kuroo termino sepultado bajo la nieve./p  
p data-p-id="9c766f69508b08a742069029d913168e"Hablando de Kuroo, su relación de amistad con Tsukishima había avanzado bastante a pesar de os intensos entrenamientos del menor, siempre que podía llevaba al joven rubio a algún lugar de la ciudad que pudiera gustarle, siempre con permiso para así evitarse problemas./p  
p data-p-id="4c5a6ed0ce910e951d70386ac2801ce8"Esa noche en particular le había invitado a la alta y hermosa torre de ciudad república, la vista era hermosa desde las alturas y a altas horas de la noche, esta vez le costó mucho trabajo convencer al viejo Ukai y a Akaashi que le dejaran llevárselo esa noche, pero logro convencerlos, por su parte Tsukishima no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar, le gustaban aquellas salida con el mayor por una sencilla razón./p  
p data-p-id="8b40df3977038ee950756777e56dc2e7"Le hacían sentirse libre, todos sus compromisos y problemas desaparecían solo de mirarle a los ojos, eran un poco confusos los sentimientos que sentía estando al lado del pelinegro, pero aun así no se alejó./p  
p data-p-id="7b65d04c4f897b376a81453da883b23d"Aquella noche llego, ambos caminaban juntos en dirección a la alta torre de ciudad república— veras que te encantara la vista desde ahí, es magnífica— comenta el mayor dándole una sonrisa divertida al menor quien solo asintió ligeramente, no lo demostraba pero estaba emocionado; Como era de esperarse, todas las miradas estaban sobre el debido a su vestimenta y aquella aura que desbordaba de él, pero Tsukishima ya estaba aprendiendo gracias a Kuroo a ignorar esas miradas tan pesadas y frías hacia él./p  
p data-p-id="061f5e72d8b5325adb60fed8e658af30"Kuroo le estaba apoyando mucho./p  
p data-p-id="d6473965867a275b3d6bdd1ed7b98380"Llegaron y subieron la gran torre sin problemas, una vez en la cima el aire golpeo fuerte contra sus rostros despeinando sus cabellos— ¿Ves? Es hermoso— Kuroo le señalo todo el panorama frente suyo, los ojos de Tsukishima brillaron debido a las luces de la ciudad, pero también por las mezcla de sentimientos que sintió, nunca había tenido una vista panorámica de ese tipo, se acercó al barandal como si de esa forma fuera a ver mejor, Kuroo le acompaño./p  
p data-p-id="2d561aaedf7a3330c942332d46f41bb4"—aquí vengo siempre que necesito pensar...— comenta Tetsuro recargándose en el barandal de forma casual viendo al horizonte./p  
p data-p-id="2ef7c740547edd1a33f558754ce41d1b"—Es un buen lugar para hacerlo...— comenta Tsukishima sin despegar sus ojos del montón de luces abajo suyo, Kuroo desvió su vista del hermoso panorama solo para encontrarse con un aún más hermoso y cercano, lo cabellos rubios de Kei se movían con el viento, y sus ojos reflejaban felicidad./p  
p data-p-id="f28c936c32ac7372b0024b924fb09776"Era momento, momento de hacer lo que tanto había esperado y planeado en secreto, para algunos podría parecer descabellado , pero para él era más que necesario./p  
p data-p-id="32bf4a17ac7301e13d272619bfeb8ae1"—Kei...— Kuroo llamo al menor con voz calmada logrando captar su atención por completo, Tsukishima volteo a verlo con un poco de curiosidad; Tetsuro deslizo su mano por el barandal hasta alcanzar la mano ajena y la apretó con algo de fuerza compartiendo su calor./p  
p data-p-id="7010d8294133f1cab6b743c6cfea4ab6"Tsukishima por su parte sintió un pequeña descarga ante tal acción, miro al mayor buscando una explicación o algo y esta no tardó en llegar— Desde aquella vez que casi te mato, yo quede cautivado con tu mirada— no comenzó de la forma más romántica, pero logro recuperarse, Kei se sonrojo casi de inmediato./p  
p data-p-id="d3c6b6bb480f9e00823002a6ede9d258"—K-Kuroo-san.../p  
p data-p-id="2fc3788f0e853137f7a41682af4993c6"—Sé que es repentino y que no tenemos mucho de conocernos pero yo realmente ...quiero estar contigo, como algo más , no solo como amigos o tal vez como maestro— A Kuroo le gustaba dejar las cosas en claro, el buscaba una relación completamente seria con el menor, tal vez lo había dicho de forma demasiado directa y eso asustaría a Kei, pero fue todo lo contrario./p  
p data-p-id="60defbb5a217b7be0b3da7574fa3da7d"Kei no estaba asustado ni nada, solo estaba algo confundido, su corazón latía con fuerza, y comenzó a acelerarse aún más cuando, una vez terminadas las palabras del mayor, este comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los castos labios del joven rubio./p  
p data-p-id="12a1cef5b308e2b3d6225fc2c450e7fb"La mente de Tsukishima no podía procesar nada en ese momento que parecía ir en cámara lenta, ¿Debía alejarse? ¿Acercarse? ¿Cerrar los ojos? ¡¿ Golpearlo?! No lo sabía, no podía reaccionar./p  
p data-p-id="276a2e3506e0914f3016b56ce702ffc4"No pudo reaccionar, cuando menos lo espero sus labios ya estaban unidos a los de Kuroo en un cálido y suave beso, completamente casto y sin ninguna otra intención, fue un beso corto pero lleno de emociones, Tetsuro se despegó de el solo un poco y acaricio la mejilla del confundido rubio./p  
p data-p-id="13c393d7cfc1eeb3f6a538b5d566f52b"—K-Kuroo-san.../p  
p data-p-id="421b892d3d15d83f18d134b1dde2d863"—Solo tienes que decir emSi/em...— dice con una sonrisa llena de confianza, y esa fue la respuesta que recibió a cambio./p  
p data-p-id="e2c19ed3a55bc6f1ebee0e106c2fc773"¿Cómo iba a negarse? Después de todo, Tetsuro fue la primera persona después de su hermano mayor Akiteru, en mostrarle una cálida sonrisa , brindarle ayuda y darse el tiempo de conocerlo aunque sea un poco./p  
p data-p-id="04617f56f71024371d136b211ea7a8b5"Sería estúpido rechazarlo.../p  
p data-p-id="0da759dfc39814aef8b6697a32eb78f7"Su mente y sus sentimientos comenzaron a aclararse y a tomar forma poco a poco, ya sabía que era lo que sentía por el mayor.../p  
p data-p-id="1ad2dc38a62a2860756b7ea9b63f40f7"No era solo agradecimiento.../p  
p data-p-id="4eb336e748a4e0c0454558e6cfa7e6fd"¿Era amor?/p  
p data-p-id="edc0e27935743aed5fed9870e92f6d7d"-0-/p  
p data-p-id="2458c845b25d57c31855f2289e357c5e"Fin del capítulo 8/p  
p data-p-id="5fe83f859209663d03280b1583c051bf"Espero les haya gustado, si fue así no duden en hacérmelo saber, sus comentarios me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo esta y el resto de mis historias,/p  
p data-p-id="31aef3388d67d852f5094d234c7866ff"Muchas gracias por leer, perdonen los errores de dedo./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	10. Capítulo 9

El tiempo pasó...

La vida de Tsukishima se había convertido en una armoniosa rutina, la cual se logro gracias al apoyo de todos sus maestros y los nómadas aire que le habían acogido en su templo. En las mañanas, después de arreglar su habitación, desayunaba con los nómadas aire, después comenzaba con su entrenamiento.

Oikawa Tooru se había convertido en su maestro de agua control y Takeda dejo toda su información para apoyarles y después se retiró a un viaje de investigación; Con la ayuda de Oikawa Tsukishima aprendió técnicas muy avanzadas y bastante rápido.

Después de practicar el agua control , Akaashi y Bokuto llegaban para seguir con la tierra control, pero esta le resultaba un poco más complicada al joven avatar, además de que no practicaban mucho para así dejar a Kei concentrarse en el agua control.

Después de una merecida comida Kei era llevado con el viejo Ukai y algunos nómadas a practicar técnicas de meditación, ya que Ukai le explicó que así podría conectarse consigo mismo, controlar sus impulsos y que con el tiempo tal vez podría ser capaz de entrar al mundo espiritual por voluntad propia.

El mundo espiritual era un terreno inexplorado para Kei, había escuchado sobre el y a decir verdad se sentía incapaz de alcanzar esa paz interior.

Y finalmente, una vez que toda esa rutina pasaba, Kei recibía una última y muy agradable visita. Desde esa sorpresiva confesión y aquel dulce beso, Kei y Kuroo habían comenzado una relación tranquila, nadie se opuso a ella de ninguna manera lo cual alivio mucho al más joven.

A veces , cuando Kuroo lo visitaba, solo estaban en el muelle viendo al mar o al reflejo de la luna en el océano, Tetsuro mencionaba incontables veces que Tsukishima era igual de hermoso que la luna causando un rubor en las mejillas del joven avatar. Otras veces salían de la isla y paseaban por la ciudad, aún que no lo hacían seguido pues Kei seguia sintiéndose incómodo y la prensa estaba en cada esquina, quería evitarse escándalos innecesarios; También, alguna noches, Kuroo le llevaba a la arena de Pro-Control, esto último era un completo e íntimo secreto que solo ellos dos, junto a Akaashi y Bokuto, conocían.

Cuando Kei estaba en la arena, observando a Kuroo pelear , trataba de mantener un bajo perfil, aún que no muchas veces funcionaba. También, conoció mejor a aquellos amigos que tenía su pareja, Kenma y Lev; El último era muy amable con el y algo despistado, en cambio Kenma era más seco e incluso le evitaba la mayor parte de las veces ,Tsukishima decidió dejar eso de lado y pasar de el para solo concentrarse en su pareja, aún que no entendía por qué Kozume era así con el.

Después de esas largas noches con Tetsuro, finalmente el mayor le llevaba de regreso a la isla y se aseguraba que llegara sin problemas, después de eso se despedían, a veces con un beso, a veces solo con una última mirada y una sonrisa, y entonces Kei volvía a su habitación para poder descansar.

Si, sin dudas su vida había dado un giro tremendo y se había vuelto muy pacífica, a veces, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si su hermano mayor siguiera a su lado...

A veces, Kei no podía dormir por cuestionarse el "Hubiera" de sus acciones, y sin darse cuenta , dejaba que sus pensamientos lo apuñalaran sin control. Afortunadamente, recordaba todos los consejos de Ukai, sobre respirar hondo y tratar de pensar de forma positiva y siempre hacia adelante, era difícil pero al final lograba hacerlo aún que sea un poco.

La vida de Kei se había vuelto pacífica de alguna manera pero, una fuerte tormenta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina...

-0-

El día era soleado, el cielo despejado y el océano estaba en completa calma; En la playa, con el agua salada hasta las rodillas se encontraban dos maestros agua practicado técnicas de ataque algo avanzadas.

—Bueno Tsukishima, creo que con esto acabamos el tercer pergamino— Anuncio Oikawa con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro, aquello eran buenas noticias, después de todo Kei estaba avanzando muy rápido en su aprendizaje de agua control.

—Ya veo ¿Entonces que sigue ahora?— Kei se sentía satisfecho por la forma en la que avanzaba, después de varios meses de entrenamiento se había llegado a familiarizar mucho con Oikawa, quien era su única conexión con lo que era su tribu, sus tradiciones y su historia .

—Bueno, lo he pensado mucho Tsukishima, y creo que ya es hora de que dejemos un poco esto y pasemos a algo más... Complejo.

—¿Y eso que puede ser?

—No te lo puedo mostrar aquí, no es la hora ni el lugar ¿Crees que puedas venir conmigo a ciudad república esta noche?

Kei lo pensó mucho, después de todo era en las noches cuando se veía con Tetsuro — ¿Tiene que ser en la noche?— Oikawa asintió ligeramente y Kei suspiro — Bueno, supongo que tendré que hablar con Kuroo, pero esta bien.

—Excelente, entonces vendré por ti en la noche, no te preocupes, será algo que te conectará más con tus raices, eso te ayudará mucho, créeme...

Oikawa se retiró con una sonrisa en el rostro, su paciencia daría frutos muy pronto, frutos que no solo serían beneficio para el.

Kei salió del océano y se sentó en la arena un momento, quería descansar antes de que sus maestros de tierra control aparecieran, normalmente sus entrenamientos eran demasiado exigentes y a veces acaba rendido a mitad de rutina. Lamentablemente para Kei, su descanso no fue más de una hora.

—¡Hey, Hey Hey! — esa era la señal de que su tranquilidad había terminado, el joven avatar levantó la mirada encontrándose con el dúo dinámico de metal control.

—Buenas tardes Tsukishima— Saludo tan cordial como siempre Akaashi, Tsukishima se levantó y les saludo a ambos con respeto — Hoy queremos probar algo nuevo, pondremos aprueba tus sentidos... Pero para esto necesitaremos ir a un lugar más apropiado— y así fue, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la escuela de metal control de la policía.

No había sido necesario pedir un permiso, después de todo el mismo capitán de la policía era el maestro de Tsukishima; Los tres se dirigieron a una sala enorme que parecía ser una arena, el piso irónicamente no era de metal si no de tierra por completo.

—En este lugar entrenamos tierra control, a pesar de que usamos con más frecuencia el metal nunca hay que olvidar nuestros orígenes y eso es lo que queremos enseñarte hoy— con voy tranquila y pausada, Akaashi le explicaba a Kei la razón de estar ahí — La leyenda cuenta que, los primeros maestros tierra fueron los Tejones topo, ellos son completamente ciegos sin embargo, la tierra control era lo que les servía para ver y cavar túneles, ese don y sus conocimientos fueron transmitidos a los humanos hasta nuestros días...

La tierra control es una extensión de tus sentidos Kei, eso es lo que queremos que aprendas hoy , que aprendas a usar la tierra control no solo como un ataque, si no como un sentido más.

Tsukishima asintió ligeramente confundido, Bokuto sonrió abierto y dijo — Bien Tsukki, necesitamos que te quites ese abrigo gigante, tus zapatos y te taparemos los ojos con esto — dice mostrando un trozo de tela gruesa.

Kei suspiro e hizo lo que le pidieron, sintiéndose completamente perdido cuando le quitaron sus lentes y cubrieron por completo sus ojos.

—No veo nada...

—Exacto, espero no hagas trampa — Kotaro le mira sospechoso y aprieta bien la tela que cubría los ojos del menor solo por si acaso.

—Bien, de seguro ahora estas perdido, pero con el tiempo y práctica verás que el estar "ciego" no te hará vulnerable— Akaashi sonaba confiado en lo que decía, por su parte Kei realmente dudaba que iba a poder defenderse sin poder ver que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Comencemos con algo sencillo...Quiero que camines hacia mi mientras estoy hablando— Sonaba fácil, pero Keiji se movía con cuidado mientras hablaba , también Kotaro caminaba alrededor, aún que Tsukishima no quisiera realmente había llegado a confundirse un par de veces, hasta que finalmente tocó el hombro de Akaashi sintiéndose victorioso— Bien, esto fue lo fácil... Lo que sigue es más complicado, necesitarás aprender a sentir las vibraciones de la tierra con tus pies...

—¿Las vibraciones?

—Si, movimiento, cuando lo tengas agudizado podrás incluso sentir a las diminutas hormigas, sin embargo ahora basta con que sepas hacia donde está caminando Kotaro, o donde se encuentra ¿De acuerdo?

Sonaba difícil, y lo era. Ahora Tsukishima dejó su audición de lado y trato de concentrarse en lo que sus pies sentían por toda la extensión de tierra a su alrededor, concentrarse era difícil , podía escuchar los pasos de Kotaro debido a la armadura metálica, pero no podía sentir donde era que avanzaba.

—Concéntrate, la tierra se mueve abajo de ti, manda señales, trata de sentirlas...

Finalmente, después de horas de intentar, Tsukishima logro encontrar a Kotaro varias veces, especialmente cuando arrastraba los pies, de alguna razón eso mandaba vibraciones aún más fuertes.

—Felicidades Tsukishima— Le reconoció Akaashi quitando la venda de sus ojos— Seguiremos practicando en esto, llegará un punto en el que podrás incluso saber cómo te atacan y así poder esquivar sin mayor problema los ataques — Keiji le entrego sus anteojos y Bokuto despeino sus rubios cabellos.

—Gracias, intentaré lograrlo pronto...—Kei era muy penoso cuando le adulaban asi le hacía ver de cierta forma demasiado inofensivo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo lograras, ahora te llevaremos a la isla.

-0-

—¿Que? Pero yo quería llevarte a cenar Tsukki — a Kuroo no le había gustado mucho la idea de que Tsukishima cancelará su cita de esa noche; El joven de rubios cabellos suspiro y le miro avergonzado.

—Yo también, pero Oikawa quiere enseñarme algo hoy .

—Oikawa...No confío en el— dijo sin pelos en la lengua Tetsuro, y era enserio. Desde aquel día que apareció de la nada proclamándose "Maestro agua sobreviviente" y ofreciendo sus conocimientos sin nada a cambio no le dió buena espina — No quiero que estés con el a solas...

—Vaya, parece que alguien es muy celoso — Una voz burlona sonó detrás de ellos, era Oikawa, quien ya había llegado para recoger a Kei, Tetsuro resopló.

—Yo iré con Kei — Dijo el maestro fuego llendo directo al grano, no dejaría que Kei estuviera a solas con ese sujeto.

—Me temo que no puedo dejarte , lo que le quiero mostrar son asuntos solo de la tribu agua...—La sonrisa en el rostro de Tooru se borró por completo, Tsukishima suspiro, no era la primera vez que peleaban por algo así.

—Kuroo, está bien...No tardaré .

—Pero Kei, no es de confianza.

—Para ti, pero Kei, confía en mí...Soy su maestro ¿Verdad Kei?— Oikawa miro al menor con una sonrisa en el rostro y el joven de ojos ambar asintió levemente.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo— Kei sonrió para su pareja y beso su mejilla en forma de despedida, Kuroo se negaba a soltar su mano pero al final lo hizo viéndolo partir. Algo dentro de el le decía que los siguiera pero no pudo hacerlo, cuando regreso a ciudad república ya había perdido su rastro por completo, solo esperaba que Kei cumpliera su promesa.

—0—

Fin del capítulo 9

Espero les haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza, pero al fin pude actualizar.

Gracias por su apoyo y disculpen los errores de dedo, estos serán corregidos en la próxima revisión (Ademas de que escribí el Cap en el celular :'0)

Gracias por leer :3


	11. Capítulo 10

Kei caminaba justo al lado de su maestro, Oikawa, en un extraño e incómodo silencio; Los ruidos de ciudad Republica habían quedado muy atrás, el único ruido que podía escucharse era el de sus pasos y sus respiraciones. Oikawa notó de la incomodidad y nerviosismo del menor, era normal, según le habían contado Kei tenía ciertos problemas emocionales que debía superar.

—Tranquilo Tsukishima, hay una razón por la cual el lugar al que te llevo esta tan alejado de todo, pero te lo explicaré una vez que lleguemos— El mayor le sonrió de forma amable al joven rubio que solo asintió confiando en sus palabras. Sin decir nada más, después de un buen rato Oikawa dio vuelta en un callejón donde había unas escaleras, abajo del todo estaba una pequeña y discreta puerta— Por aquí…— le indicó bajando. Kei dio un último vistazo a la solitaria calle antes de seguirlo sin rechistar.

Una vez abajo, Oikawa tocó la puerta metálica tres veces a un ritmo lento, una pequeña rejilla se abrió y por ella unos ojos brillantes de asomaron— Al fin llegas— dijo en forma de regaño, Oikawa solo suelta una pequeña risita— Lo siento Iwa…traje visitas— Con esto dicho, la puerta se abrió.

Iwaizumi no dejaba de darle un sermón al castaño— Ya sabes que no deberías andar a estas horas afuera, es peligroso y…— el pelinegro de alborotados cabellos detuvo sus palabras al ver a Kei frente suyo, los ojos ámbar del menor resaltaban y brillaban de forma amenazante. Aunque no era su intensión verse de esa manera — Oh…trajiste al avatar— habló el pelinegro tratando de no verse sorprendido.

—Soy increíble ¿Verdad? Él es el chico al que te dije que le estaba enseñando— Dijo Oikawa invitando a pasar al menor— Vamos Tsukishima, siéntete cómodo, Iwa ofrécele algo para que pueda cenar— Oikawa no borraba aquella sonrisa de su rostro. Iwaizumi sólo saludo a Kei dándole la mano y le dejo pasar antes de cerrar la puerta una vez todos dentro.

—Con permiso…— Fue lo único que dijo Kei al pasar. A diferencia de las oscuras frías calles haya afuera, el lugar era muy cálido, dentro no había nadie más que ellos tres y otros dos jóvenes, Kindachi Yutaro y Kunimi Akira.

—No puedo creer que realmente lo haya traído— comentó Kunimi acercándose junto a Kindachi para saludar al recién llegado. Kei no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incomodo, pues ahora estaba rodeado de completos desconocidos. Sin darse cuenta el menor se acercaba a Oikawa, como si esta forma se sintiera más protegido. Ese pequeño gesto no pasó desapercibido por Tooru, quien solo palmeo un poco su espalda.

—Vamos chicos, no lo asusten… Kei es algo tímido— dijo Oikawa con un tono juguetón, los otros jóvenes se disculparon con una pequeña y discreta reverencia— No tienen remedio, pero es normal… después de todo eres el Avatar— Oikawa se dirigió a Tsukishima y sin quitar la mano de la espalda del menor lo llevó a una pequeña mesa donde Iwaizumi había servido algo caliente para tomar — Ven, platiquemos un poco…

Iwaizumi miraba de reojo y mala gana las acciones de Oikawa, el castaño había dicho desde hace bastante que había encontrado al Avatar, lo había dicho con mucha emoción pues eso era lo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Pero a decir verdad nadie le había creído ¿Cómo era que un maestro agua genuino, como Tooru, pudiera seguir vivo? Simplemente era imposible imaginarse sobrevivir a un genocidio completamente solo.

Kei por su parte ya no se sentía tan nervioso como al principio, tomó aquella taza y observó su contenido primero antes de beberlo, se trataba sólo de chocolate caliente. Oikawa estaba sentado frente a él, recargando su rostro en el dorso de sus manos— ¿Te gusta? Iwaizumi es muy bueno cocinando aunque quiera negarlo, si no lo tuviéramos ya nos hubieramos comido entre nosotros— Bromeó el castaño mientras veía a Kei soplar un poco antes de beber de nuevo el dulce chocolate.

El aludido solo refunfuño y se sentó también al lado de Tsukishima viéndolo de reojo— Aún no puedo creer que las noticias de tu llegada sean ciertas— comentó el mayor de forma escéptica, aunque ahí estaba frente suyo. Tsukishima dejó la bebida y soltó un pequeño suspiro— Pues lo soy, aunque no estoy muy feliz de serlo— admitió el menor desviando un poco su clara mirada.

Iwaizumi suspiro, comprendía a que se refería— Debe ser difícil, sentir el odio de toda la ciudad, no, todo el mundo sobre tu espada…

—Pero no estás solo— intervino Oikawa con esa pequeña sonrisa que no podía borrarse de su rostro— Mentiría si te digo que hay muchos como tú, pues lo dudo mucho, pero aquí me tienes a mi…

 _Lo último que queda de tus raíces…_

—Eso es verdad, Oikawa es el único maestro agua legitimo junto a ti, los demás que hemos conocido nunca estuvieron dentro de alguna de las dos tribus— Explico Iwaizumi, aunque normalmente todas esas personas que nacían siendo maestros agua siempre se ocultaban o terminaban encarceladas aunque su único delito era haber nacido bajo el manto de los espíritus de la luna y el océano.

—¿Hay más maestros agua? — preguntó Tsukishima algo sorprendido, esperanzado. Oikawa asintió— Pero viven con miedo Kei, viven en las sombras ocultándose de todos, ocultando lo que son para no ser atrapados…— La voz de Tooru se escuchaba preocupada y entristecida— Yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por Iwaizumi, él siempre me defendió de todos…

—Yo soy un Maestro tierra— interrumpió Hajime con los brazos cruzados y una seria mirada— Encontré a Oikawa un mal día, tuve que enfrentarme a la mismísima policía de metal control, aunque no pude ayudar a la familia de Tooru.

Kei escuchaba atento las palabras de ambos, de seguro habían sufrido mucho, todo por culpa de sus mismísimos ancestros y el odio del mundo entero, era injusto. No por nacer siendo maestro del agua merecían sufrir de esa manera.

—Kei, todo esto te lo decimos porque necesitamos tu ayuda— Oikawa finalmente rebeló sus intenciones— queremos que ayudes a todos tus hermanos, ayúdanos a vivir sin miedo…— el castaño tomo la suave mano de Tsukishima y la apretó con algo de fuerza— Tu eres el Avatar, el único que puede regresar el equilibro al mundo ¿No es así? Nos ayudaras ¿Verdad?

Kei no tenía por qué pensarlo, Oikawa estaba en los correcto, debía ayudarlos, era su obligación, no solo como Avatar, también como maestro agua — Si, haré lo que sea para que el mundo deje de odiarnos…

—¿Lo que sea? — La sonrisa en el rostro de Oikawa se ensancho un poco— Me alegra saber eso Kei, comencemos nuestro entrenamiento entonces…esto será lo último que tendré que enseñarte.

—0—

Tetsuro caminaba por las calles de ciudad Republica con el estómago lleno y contento, había ido a cenar con Bokuto y Akaashi; Últimamente había desarrollado una extraña amistad con ambos maestros tierra, aunque era mucho más cercano con Bokuto por alguna razón, y pensar que antes se habían odiado con locura por culpa de los torneos de Pro-Control.

— _Sin dudas la vida da muchas vueltas_ — pensó Kuroo mientras se detenía en la puerta que era su hogar, ya era algo tarde así que de seguro Kenma ya estaba profundamente dormido como el holgazán que era. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando llegó a la habitación que compartían y encontró a Kenma sentado en su cama.

—Oh…Hola Kenma, pensé que ya te habías dormido— dijo Kuroo en forma de saludo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se quitaba su abrigo color vino. Kozume no se movió ni un poco, la expresión en su rostro era neutral pero ocultaba una tormenta de emociones que luchaba por controlar.

—Kuroo… ¿Qué soy para ti? — preguntó sin pelos en la lengua el menor, Tetsuro le vio algo confundido y se despeino un poco — ¿Qué eres para mí? ¿Qué quieres decir Kenma? Tu eres como un hermano para mí— dijo el mayor sin pensarlo mucho, pues eran sus más puros sentimientos hacia el joven de cabellos bicolores. Sin embargo la respuesta no le gusto para nada a Kozume.

—¿Un hermano? No somos familia Kuroo…— Contestó el menor con frialdad, tanta que desconcertó al maestro fuego— Yo no puedo verte como mi hermano o un amigo, Tetsuro ¿Acaso eres ciego? Siempre he estado enamorado de ti— Mientras decía eso, Kenma se había levantado de la cama y se acercó lentamente al más alto hasta quedar frente a frente. Kuroo no pudo evitar retroceder un poco hasta chocar contra la pared.

—Kenma ¿Qué estás diciendo? — preguntó claramente nervioso, aquello sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa, no es que fuera ciego, él se daba cuenta pero prefería no verlo, especialmente cuando conoció a Tsukishima— Yo ahora estoy con Kei, no puedo corresponderte—Kuroo alejó un poco a Kenma para respirar hondo.

—¿Tsukishima? ¿Por qué el? Lo encontraste por accidente, él no te conoce ni tu a él…además recuerda que tiene sangre asesina…— Aquellas últimas palabras llenas de envidia y veneno hicieron que la paciencia de Tetsuro se acabara.

—No hables así de Kei, él no es un asesino…eres tú el que no lo conoce— La voz de Kuroo era frívola, estaba muy molesto. Kei era todo lo contrario a un asesino, en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos había visto lo mucho que Tsukishima amaba la vida y todos los seres vivos, desde el más pequeño insecto hasta el más grande mamífero de todos, las plantas, las personas, todo era preciado para el menor y no solo por convivir con los nómadas aire.

Kenma se alejó de Kuroo molesto— No lo entiendo Tetsuro, yo he estado a tu lado siempre…— el más joven se sentía destrozado, había intentado aguatar pero era demasiado el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

—Lo has estado, pero no puedo verte como algo mas…si no quieres mi amistad o el cariño fraternal que te ofrezco será mejor que me vaya…— A Tetsuro le dolía decir aquello, después de todo Kenma era la única familia que le quedaba.

—¡No! Kuroo…no me dejes solo— Kozume se aferró con fuerza al pelinegro— Yo lo aceptaré, aceptaré tu relación con Tsukishima, solo no me dejes…— Podía notarse el miedo en su voz ¿Cómo no iba a tener miedo? Nunca había estado solo en su corta vida. Kuroo suspiró y abrazo con cuidado al más pequeño.

—Está bien, tranquilo…solo, no quiero que hablemos de esto de nuevo ¿De acuerdo? — Lentamente acaricio sus largos cabellos mientras mirada a la ventana y la luna llena a través de ella.

—bueno…- dice el más joven sintiéndose terrible, pero prefería eso a estar solo.

—0—

—Oikawa, yo…no se— La voz de Kei era intranquila e incómoda; Ya no estaban en aquel pequeño cuarto cálido, no; Ahora estaban en una habitación que dejaba ver la luna arriba de ellos tras gruesos barrotes en el techo.

—Pero dijiste que harías lo que sea para proteger a tus hermanos ¿No es así? — Oikawa sostenía aquel pergamino con sello rojo en su mano derecha— La sangre control es un legado de nuestros antepasados Kei…

—Es por culpa de esa maldita técnica que nos odian— Kei retrocede un poco, no quería aprender a usar la sangre control, antes lo había hecho por accidente y había sido horrible, había lastimado e incluso asesinado sin quererlo. Oikawa suspiró decepcionado.

—Kei…—Tranquilo, Tooru se acercó hasta tomar por los hombros al menor— Ellos no merecen tu misericordia, te han quitado lo que más amabas en el mundo ¿Verdad? Piensa en todos los que seguimos sufriendo persecución…— Las palabras de Oikawa llegaban al roto corazón de Tsukishima; Tenía mucha razón, sus hermanos estaban sufriendo injustamente. Mientras ambos maestros agua hablaban, Iwaizumi los observaba con el ceño fruncido…

Detestaba cuando Tooru jugaba así con las emociones y las mentes de las personas, sugestionándolos, haciendo que hicieran lo que él quería…

Oikawa era un experto manipulando a los ingenuos ¿Y por qué no? Incluso había logrado que personas listas hicieran lo que él quisiera, Iwaizumi se incluía en ese grupo…

—¿Realmente es necesario que aprenda eso? — Kei pensaba tal vez en no tener que usar la sangre control, Oikawa negó con la cabeza y dijo— Nos enfrentamos en contra de todo el mundo Kei, no basta solo con tenerte de nuestro lado ¿Sabes por qué temen de nosotros? Porque nuestro poder nos hace los más fuertes... — Tooru se separó de él solo un poco — ¿Qué dices, aprenderás o serás un traidor?

Eso último congelo al menor…

Él no era un traidor, aceptar eso era darle la espalda a lo que restaba de su tribu…

—No soy un traidor— Dijo seguro y tomo el pergamino rompiendo aquel sello rojo, Tooru sonrió satisfecho y palmeo su espalda.

—Empecemos entonces…

—0—

Kuroo estaba preocupado por Kei, y no era para menos. El más joven había estado actuando extraño últimamente, estaba distante y más serio de lo normal. ¿Era por qué ya no practicaba agua control? Después de un pequeño examen a la vista de todos, se concluyó que Kei dominaba el agua sin problema alguno, por lo que decidieron comenzar a concentrarse en la tierra control la cual llevaría más tiempo.

Después de eso Kei había cambiado por completo, Tetsuro pensaba que tal vez se debía a que Tooru era la única conexión que le quedaba de su tribu, y era comprensible, pero aun así…no quería ver Kei en ese estado. Estaba ojeroso y cansado, como si no pudiera dormir últimamente.

—Kei…— Kuroo interrumpió el silencio de su patética cita al ver que el menor cabeceaba un poco. Habían ido a desayunar a ciudad Republica al único local que no exigía que Tsukishima se retirara. El menor había pedido algo de curry al igual que Tetsuro, pero en toda la hora que llevaban ahí Tsukishima no había probado la comida, solo había estado revolviendo el arroz blanco con el resto de la comida— ¿Estas bien?

—¿Eh? Oh…estoy bien— Kei dio un pequeño salto cuando escucho que lo llamaba— sólo que el entrenamiento es algo duro— No hablaba de la tierra control. Akaashi y Bokuto eran muy blandos con él. Tsukishima se refería a la sangre control, era complicada y lo dejaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Oikawa decía que era normal, Kei no entendía como el mayor podía usar esa técnica sin inmutarse del dolor ajeno, habían estado usando pequeños animalitos para aprender…eso era lo que más le dolía a Kei, pues eran criaturas inocentes que no sabían que sucedía. Sin embargo, a pesar del entrenamiento que ya llevaban por semanas, Kei aún no controlaba bien su poder, era peligroso.

—No mientas— Kuroo tomó su mano acariciándola— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tuviste problemas en el templo del aire? — Tsukishima le había contado muchas veces que Ukai, su futuro maestro aire, era muy estricto con el algunas veces, y eso que aún no le daba clases oficialmente.

—No es nada de eso…— Kei lo miro algo molesto pues no había podido engañarlo ¿Cómo podía saber cuándo mentía? — Tetsuro… ¿Crees que está bien que sigan persiguiendo a los maestros agua?

—¿Qué no ya no había ninguno?

—Ya no hay ninguno originario de alguna tribu, pero eso no significa que no hayan nacido después, recuerda que los espíritus del océano y la luna aún están vivos y ellos son los que dan ese poder a los humanos— Explico Kei viéndole a los ojos algo cansado, necesitaba dormir.

—Oh…no sabía eso— Kuroo se rascó la nunca algo confundido— pero claro que está mal que sigan sufriendo persecución— Tetsuro estaba del lado de Kei sin duda alguna, escuchar eso hizo que el menor sonriera con alivio.

—Entonces ¿Está bien que yo trate de evitar eso?

—Claro, ese es tu trabajo ¿No? Recuperar el equilibrio de forma pacífica— Tetsuro sonrió y bebió un poco de su café antes de acercarse y besar la mejilla de menor — ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

—Por nada, solo tenía curiosidad por saber tu opinión— las pálidas mejillas de Tsukishima se tornaron rosadas. Soltó la mano del mayor para comenzar a desayunar finalmente. Preguntar eso hizo que muchas dudas se resolvieran en la mente del joven Avatar.

Esa noche tenía una cita importante, una misión junto a Oikawa y su pequeño grupo. Aun no sabía del todo los detalles, pero algo era seguro… tendría que hacer uso de todo lo que había aprendido con Tooru.

—0—

—Vamos Tsukishima, otro más— La voz de Bokuto resonó en el campo de entrenamiento. El joven rubio tenía los ojos completamente vendados mientras intentaba esquivar los ataques que el peli plateado le enviaba, podía evadirlos con éxito la mayor parte del tiempo, sus sentidos y su conexión con la tierra ya eran más fuertes.

Akaashi observaba el entrenamiento con un semblante serio, Tsukishima ejercía perfectamente los movimientos sin embargo había algo que no le gustaba y eso era el aspecto cansado del menor, eso no era nada bueno ¿Acaso el entrenamiento era muy duro? Esperaba que no, pues estaban haciendo todo lo posible para hacer de un entrenamiento rígido lo más sencillo que se pudiera.

—Eso será todo por hoy— anunció Keiji en voz alta para que ambos se detuvieran. Kei suspiró y procedió a quitarse la venda de los ojos, Kotaro por su parte había escuchado demasiado tarde la orden de Keiji por lo que ejerció un último ataque. Tsukishima abrió los ojos justo cuando vio una piedra ser lanzada hacia él con fuerza. Lo primero que pensó fue en levantar las manos para detenerla…

La piedra se detuvo pero no por Tsukishima, Keiji había interferido, sin embargo el único afectado terminó siendo Bokuto quien ahora estaba suspendido en el aire sin poder articular palabra alguna…

Al caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado Kei se horrorizó, en vez de detener la roca había ejercido toda su fuerza en contra de Kotaro debido a que aún no controlaba del todo sus habilidades. Asustado Tsukishima dejó de ejercer fuerza, Bokuto cayó al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, por alguna razón sus pulmones se habían negado a funcionar. Keiji corrió hacia pareja preocupado y después observo a Tsukishima desconcertado.

Los labios del menor temblaban, no había sido su intensión lastimar así a Bokuto— Y-yo…Yo no…— Por alguna razón, ver la mirada asustada y desconcertada de Keiji le recordó todas las miradas aterrorizadas de aquellas personas que llegó a lastimar por accidente, por no poder controlarse.

Asustado, salió corriendo de ahí sintiéndose de lo peor— ¡Tsukishima espera! — Keiji lo llamó para detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde, el más joven ya no estaba ahí. Akaashi soltó un pequeño suspiro y volteó a ver a su pareja que ya se había calmado un poco pero tenía una expresión dolorosa en el rostro.

—Vaya…se siente horrible, ahora entiendo todos los libros de historia— Incluso en ese estado el mayor no pudo evitar hacer un comentario cómico, abrió sus ojos dorados y acaricio las mejillas de Keiji—No pongas esa cara asustada, estoy bien…

—Lo sé, estoy preocupado por Kei…— Dijo bajo el menor devolviéndole la suave caricia— Pero es extraño, eso nunca paso…tampoco sabía que Tsukishima pudiera usar la sangre control.

—Está lleno de sorpresas— Con cuidado, Bokuto se sentó en el suelo y atrajo a Keiji a sus brazos— Debemos decirle que estoy bien.

—Sí.

—0—

Tsukishima corría asustado y arrepentido de todo, nunca quiso lastimar a Bokuto, ni siquiera sabía porque había reaccionado así, era confuso y horrible. Por un momento pensó en buscar a Kuroo para contarle lo sucedido y que le dijera que hacer, pero después negó con la cabeza. No quería que Tetsuro pensara que eran un monstro, un asesino.

Kei dejó de correr poco a poco en algún lugar de ciudad República, todos le miraban despectivamente pues sabían bien quien era, eso sólo empeoro las cosas. Podía escuchar los susurros, las risas, las burlas y las dolorosas palabras.

 ** _¿No estás cansado de la persecución?_**

 ** _¿Del odio?_**

Las palabras de Oikawa resonaban en su cabeza haciendo eco en su mente, sus ojos se humedecieron, recordó todo el odio y como este había cobrado la vida de sus padres y su hermano.

 _Si…_

 _Estoy cansado…_

 _Cansado de ser llamado asesino…_

 _De ser llamado Monstro…_

 _De ser odiado…_

s

 ** _En un mundo donde somos odiados no tenemos a donde huir, no podemos escondernos, nuestra única alternativa es defender lo que somos._**

 ** _De cualquier forma posible…_**

Oikawa tenía razón, nadie merecía su misericordia, todos los que habían lastimado a su tribu, a sus hermanos…

r

Tsukishima se había roto como el frágil cristal que era…

—0—

Fin del capítulo.

Chan!

dejo de funcionar

Ok no

¡Perdón por toda la espera! No sabía muy bien como continuar pero al fin un poco de iluminación divina llego a mi loca imaginación, espero les haya gustado. (Espero que no haya tantos errores de dedo y esas cosas)

¿Qué piensan que pasará ahora?

Gracias por leer ;3


End file.
